


Case Closed

by KrymshelAngel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, BTS are cameos, Fluff, Hinted Taegyu, Kissing, Law Firm AU, M/M, Mature themes for heavy makeout, Mentioned Hueningkai, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soobin is a brick wall according to Beomgyu, Soobin is whipped he doesn’t know it yet, taegyu is hinted a bunch of times but no story YET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: Choi Soobin is a workaholic lawyer hell bent on never dating because it's too much of a 'distraction'.Enter Choi Yeonjun:An actor, who’s Soobin is incharge of, a walking contradiction, that is giving Soobin an actual goddamn migraine from Yeonjun’s set of foolishness and useless flirting. But the most frustrating part is that Soobin can't seem to get his fucking mind off of him either.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this bcs I lost a bet and yeah I actually promised this work to someone
> 
> Semi-inspired by kdrama, Touch Your Heart (which I watched months ago and thought why not?) and other lawyer films, drama, fics I encountered. Semi-self indulgent too~
> 
> P.S. i dont know anything about law or being a lawyer so pls my references are purely dramas and series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the real thing~ Yes it’s finally the real chapter.

It was a usual working day and just like every morning, Soobin parked his car and walked into the entrance of his office building. He entered the elevator swiftly and pressed the button for his floor, in his right hand, his briefcase hung from his fingers.

  
  


He watched as the elevator went up, lots of thoughts going through his head on the ride up until the elevator dings, doors slowly open revealing his floor at Kim & Associates.

Choi Soobin had worked _damn_ hard to become a lawyer.

It all started when his school friends decided to listen to one of the open court hearings. His friend had been bragging about his dad all the time and told them to see what his dad was about to do. This made young Soobin curious as to what they were about to see. The case wasn’t really a big deal, it was just about a noise complaint yet it still amazed Soobin and was in awe of how a person could fight and defend someone’s innocence.

Since then, he started reading law books all the time and made the decision to enter the legal field when he was fifteen. Granted, he was still away from even entering law school, but at least he had his whole future set out for himself at a young age.

When he finally entered law school, he was one of the best pupils. He graduated as one of the top in his class. The cream of the crop, they said, ask who Choi Soobin is and they would know.

He wanted to be a tough lawyer. As someone with a kindred heart, he was more acquainted with people and he used to be a people person who gets along with everyone, which was why he chose to be a _criminal defense lawyer_. He practiced so damn hard to have a stoic face, serious aura and a domineering stand. Which he believed, was one of the reasons why he was hired to work at Kim and Associates.

Kim & Associates, one of Seoul’s biggest and most successful law firms, was Soobin’s first and hopefully last company.

It was like a dream really, for Soobin to be working at Kim & Associates. He’d dreamed about working there since he was an undergrad. He’d met Kim Namjoon, the head of said law firm, in his school as his senior. He’d managed to get entirely swept away by Namjoon’s charm and latched onto every accomplishment he had, and it was inspiring, to say the least.

He’s been out of college for more than a few years now, has been polishing his reputation since then, and he was chosen out of a pool of well-qualified candidates, all of them older and more experienced than him. Soobin was proud to say that he’s got the job.

For the first couple of months, Soobin worked with other lawyers on their floor; Kang Taehyun, sibling of one of the junior partners. He was young, not to mention handsome and charming, under intellectual properties. The other lawyer Choi Beomgyu, a family lawyer, was the same. They were all good co-workers… except for the fact that Beomgyu strongly dislikes Taehyun because Taehyun has this massive ego but then Beomgyu also has this sassy personality.

Soobin could say that he’s close with the two but would rather not have them together. He always felt the tension between them but he never really bothered to meddle. It wasn’t his business anyway.

Their floor was usually quiet, a few greetings here and there and the usual banter from the other two lawyers on their floor. But today, it was rather busy, not that Soobin minded, it just reminded him of the fact that everyone was buzzing around because of a certain new addition to their team.

  
  


Which brought him back to when his boss asked for him. Just a few days ago, Namjoon called him to his office.

"Hyung?" Soobin asked, turning to his boss—yes, his boss insisted on calling him, hyung rather than sir.

  
  


The man cleared his throat and straightened up with a smile. 

  
  


"In a few days, you are going to have your very own assistant, Soobin.”

  
  


Dumbfounded, he let Namjoon continue.

  
  


“He is an actor and is currently taking a break from the media and press this year. Just like one of the previous ‘interns’-- if you could call him that, Kim Taehyung, my brother, who trained here a few years ago, this actor would do the same for three months. I’m putting him under your care. He can act as your assistant and as your paralegal. I felt like amongst everyone, he could learn from you immensely."

  
  


Oh, so it's not entirely about him. It's about giving the actor what he needs. Soobin however, bit it down and smiled at Namjoon, curt. He owed him this much - they both know it.

  
  


"Of course. Thank you."

  
  


"He's going to be with you for whatever you need."

  
  


"But he’s not a real paralegal. He can't work the cases," Soobin said, raising an eyebrow. He didn't know who he was or what he looked like, yet he’s sure an actor couldn’t work the cases. 

  
  


Namjoon blinked and straightened up his coat, meeting his eye with a steely gaze. Not up for discussion.

  
  


"Of course. But he can be useful in other ways."

He would never understand as to why Namjoon hyung would even do this. First, Soobin thinks it’s unethical. Second, why would such an esteemed lawyer like Kim Najoon do this? And third, why him?

Why would Choi Soobin be willing to train a ‘paralegal’ actor?

It was true that Soobin took up most of his responsibilities to a higher degree, but that’s because he’s supposedly training _himself_ to be better. Not to be some babysitter to _spoiled_ maybe even a _diva_ actor who probably ends up dumb enough to even understand what’s happening around the firm.

But then Soobin has always been dedicated to his work. He believed that it would be no different when he’d have some sort of secretary. Heavens know Soobin _might_ actually need one. Maybe he should give the actor a chance? If this will also keep him from having to answer his own office calls, the better.

“Okay, hyung” Soobin told Namjoon, with a little hint of reluctance in his voice, “If I may just ask… who is this said actor?” 

Namjoon smiled and inclined his head, eyes even brighter than before. “He’s Choi Yeonjun, you probably heard of him before?” Soobin shook his head in disagreement because he had not heard of such name. It’s not his fault for having law take over his whole life. He'd never met or even heard of Choi Yeonjun before - but then he couldn’t ask Atty. Kim Namjoon's private life as it was always that. Private.

Namjoon chuckled as he placed a hand on Soobin’s arm, “I’m really impressed you don’t know who he is. Do a little research on your own. It’s actually good that you don’t know him, less fawning over. He needs to live a simple life and I knew that only you could help him.”

“Hyung,” Soobin said in a curt tone, the tips of his ears going red. “I’m not even sure if I’m capable of helping an actor.”

“Of course, you won’t be tutoring him per se” Namjoon patted his arm once more, “You’ll treat him as one of your co-workers now.”

Soobin went still as Namjoon left to make the necessary arrangements and left him to his own devices.

Him and an actor.

Choi Yeonjun.

Who seemed really famous.

Together.

For three months.

As co-workers.

Soobin shall endure.

* * *

Entering his office, Soobin immediately opened his computer and set up his desk for work. Checking his emails, clients, trials and schedules, he thought of searching for some information on his new assistant. He’ll be considering this as another one of his many cases.

Choi Yeonjun, also known as Choi Daniel, is a famous actor and the ‘ _4th generation It Boy_ ’ of the nation —whatever that was— was what the internet said. He was one of the Korean industry’s ‘biggest heart-throbs’. Acting ever since he was a young child, he made a huge name for himself in the entertainment history. 

  
  


Apparently, the actor was even a year older than him and he didn’t know how he should feel about having someone older as an assistant. But nevertheless, Soobin had clients older than him before so maybe it would be okay.

  
  


Everyone was expected to ‘act civil and normal’ around the actor. Consider him as one of the firm’s workers, Namjoon had said to everyone at their company meeting and that’s exactly what Soobin’s planning to do. 

It was then he noticed the time. It was forty-five minutes past eight and said actor was still nowhere to be found… 

  
  


‘ _Huh… late on the first day_ ’, Soobin thought, ‘ _That’s not good.’_

“ _Oh my god, it’s him!_ ”

  
  


That’s what Soobin heard from outside his office. Through the glass panels he saw how everyone seemed to be waiting for the actor. The rough whisper belongs to his co-worker, Choi Beomgyu, around Soobin’s age who, upon making eye contact with this Choi Yeonjun, promptly scrambled forward and bowed to him several times. _So much for acting normal._

  
  


Soobin would never understand the excitement coming from the interns and paralegals, much less from Beomgyu who seemed starstruck as soon as he saw said actor. He’s just another human for crying out loud. So instead of greeting his new assistant, Soobin just chose to continue his work—like he’s supposed to.

  
  


A knock from the glass door of his office was heard and looking through the panel he saw the actor patiently waiting to be let inside. The actor was wearing a black turtle-neck black shirt tucked in ripped high-waist denim jeans, with a black leather jacket, combat boots and what seemed to be fake glasses. He looked like a thug in Soobin’s eyes but the lawyer just nodded, and went back to read his papers as the actor welcomed himself.

“Sorry about that,” Yeonjun said airily when he got into his office. “I guess having a famous celebrity, just made everyone excited.”

  
  


“No problem,” the lawyer said, his voice tight, and Soobin didn’t know if it’s due to the actor saying exactly what he meant, or that he was being cocky.

  
  


“Oh, how disrespectful, I didn’t even get to introduce myself. Hello, I’m Choi Yeonjun” the actor piped up, he looked too cheery for Soobin’s liking. The actor extended a hand as he approached Soobin’s table.

  
  


“Choi Soobin” he replied, nodding his head as he continued what he was doing before this late new assistant arrived.

  
  


“Um… do you not know who I am?” the actor asked, honestly, Soobin was just letting him talk all he wanted. “I’m Choi Yeonjun.”

  
  


Soobin didn’t know what to respond because for one, he didn’t want to boost the actor's ego by telling him he knew who he was and another thing was Soobin really had no clue who he was until recently.

  
  


“Do you really not know who I am?” the actor leaned closer to him, too close for soobin’s comfort, looking at him directly through his eyes.

  
  


“When are you going to stop?”

  
  


“I’m… I’m sorry, I’m just shocked that…” the actor blushed, moving away, fiddling with his fingers, “I just never expected someone to not know me…”

  
  


“Choi Yeonjun-ssi,” Soobin said and tried not to sigh. Namjoon hyung’s baseless accusations aside, he didn’t actually need to have people work for him. It didn’t hurt to have some help, but it was not a requirement. But apparently, the actor needed some help and somehow Namjoon thought that Soobin would be the perfect person to help him out.

  
  


Plus, Yeonjun didn’t even look bad. Mostly. Sure, he’s pretty, he’s a celebrity after all and yes, he looked like he’s one of those famous guys in college that Soobin never cared about, but he has good cheekbones and really nice eyes. Which is all entirely beside the point, and Soobin obviously has been working too hard if he’s letting himself get so distracted by the actor.

  
What Soobin wanted, what he hoped for, was to have an assistant who doesn’t bother him. Is that really too much to ask? He never had an assistant, Soobin liked working alone. He’d rather even do everything on his own than have an assistant who could mess up his plans. But some help would actually be nice.

  
  


Whatever though. Namjoon hyung asked for this favor. And who knows? Maybe the actor could really help him, and oh crap, was it just his imagination or was Yeonjun swaying?

  
  


“Why don’t you sit down?” Soobin said, directing Yeonjun towards the comfortable furniture instead of the chairs in front of his desk.

  
  


“I’m fine. Really, I don’t need to sit,” Yeonjun protested.

  
  


“Well, I want you to sit down, it makes me more comfortable to talk to you if you’re sitting down.” Soobin replied and the actor did just that. "And please stop pacing. You're distracting me."

  
  


The lawyer thought that he didn’t say it accusingly, but he felt a slight twinge of guilt anyway.

  
  


“I’m sorry,” Yeonjun said, flushing, and Soobin thought that he looked much better with some color in his cheeks. For someone dressed up as a thug, Choi Yeonjun’s embarrassed face didn’t match any of it. The slight smirk couldn’t leave Soobin’s face seeing how the actor seemed shaken by him but quickly replaced it by his usual stoic face. He needed to act professional.

  
  


“Yeah, well, I tend to rush around a lot. And I tend to do a lot of things simultaneously. There are a few rules I need you to keep while you work with me. If you stay around long enough, you’ll notice a whole lot of the things I wanted and needed for this to work.”

  
  


“Why wouldn’t I stay around?”

  
  


“Well, first, you’d only be here for three months,” Soobin said, dismissively. “Or so I hear, but I’m just used to working alone… and having you, I wouldn’t know if it’s an advantage or not.” He didn’t mean to sound too condescending, “I mean, sure, as an assistant, you’ll be expected to be on-call in the eight hours of the day you would spend here in my office, for three months. I normally do alot of my stuff here in the office and you’ll have to be ready to ditch whatever you’re doing at a moment’s notice in order to fulfill my slightest whim. But no matter what you’ve heard, I personally don’t think I’m really that demanding. I usually like working alone without being disturbed, so your life shouldn’t be doing much except for fetching me things and faxing things, maybe also delivering papers from floor to floor. But I guess the only thing that I want is for one, don’t be late. I hate people who are tardy. Two, don’t work overtime. I also hate people who aren’t capable of finishing their workload during office hours. And third rule, I’d like you to wear corporate clothes because as my assistant or secretary, you will—”

  
  


“Wait, secretary? Assistant?”

  
  


“Well, I assumed that they’ve told you that you’d be working under me while you’re trying to find yourself during your break. Isn’t that why you’re here?”

  
  


Of course, Soobin remembered that he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that he knew about Choi Yeonjun-ssi’s training. The actor’s far too new to the firm to say that he’s capable of being a paralegal. He needed to learn more before earning such title and Namjoon said it himself that Yeonjun-ssi would be working as an assistant.

  
  


“Ahh...” the actor seemed to approve of what he said, “okay, I got it. Then what should I begin with, Atty. Choi Soobin-ssi?”

  
  


Now, Soobin typically tried to avoid making assumptions, knowing what happens when a person assumes anything, but from the expression on Yeonjun’s face when he’d first come in and as Soobin talked, he’d kind of assumed Yeonjun would wilt under the first sign of real pressure and looked utterly confused by the simple things he’s been saying. He had to reevaluate, however, because there was a glint in Yeonjun’s eye—an exasperating, firm glint—that had Soobin reluctantly saying goodbye to whatever hopes he had of intimidating and scaring off his new assistant.

  
  


“Please just Soobin-ssi,” he said, because even if Soobin were to be the boss of him, elsewhere, Yeonjun was still older than him. Might as well start being formal with each other now. 

  
  


“Soobin-ssi, then. Don’t worry. Namjoon hyu-, I mean, Atty. Kim told me everything I needed to know for this job, including the fact that I get all weekends off and I’m off the clock every day starting at six—”

  
  


“Have you ever been an assistant to anyone?”

“Of course not.”

  
  


“Then, do you know anything about what goes on in a law firm?”

  
  


The actor sheepishly shook his head, “I’m sorry...no…”

  
  


Soobin sighed once again, not knowing where to start. He glanced at the phone, one of his main problems. “Then do you know how to answer the phone?”

  
  


“Of course! I know how telephones work! You just have to pick up the phone and talk—”

  
  


“Then we’ll start with that. Transfer all calls to my office.” Soobin said, dismissively, Yeonjun chatters a lot for his liking and he’s still not done with his files. “You have a desk right over there just before you exit my office.

  
  


With that the actor went by his desk and Soobin hoped that he would be okay on his own.

* * *

  
  


Yeonjun, it turns out, is the _worst_ assistant Soobin would ever have.

  
  


At first, Soobin thought that the actor was bored. He hasn’t been doing anything for the past couple of minutes and just stayed by his desk. A few moments later though, the actor started waving and dancing as if wanting his attention. He started gesturing at the telephone and pointing at it as if there was a call for him. What Soobin didn’t understand though, was why can't Yeonjun just forward it to him?

“Someone wants you~” the actor cheerfully said

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“How would you talk to the person on _my_ phone if you won’t come here?” Yeonjun innocently asked, one hand holding and gesturing at the telephone. “Someone wants to talk to you.”

“Really?” Soobin slapped on a puzzled face, exasperated, went to Yeonjun’s desk and answered the call. Once the call ended, he faced the actor who looked at him sheepishly, not knowing what to do. “Next time, I’ll just answer the call, don’t even bother. Don’t answer your phone and let it be directed to me after a couple of rings.”

  
  


With that, Soobin resumed doing his work. He’s just NOT gonna let the actor do anything.

* * *

  
Yeonjun didn’t make a move—well, any more of a move anyway—for the rest of the day, just watched him work on his desk and Soobin still didn’t know what he felt about that. He didn’t know how to use the copy machines, he has no clue about anything at all! It’s frustrating since Yeonjun’s having a very bad impression on Soobin right now.

  
  


The lawyer however did notice something’s going on if the way Yeonjun squinted at him was any indication, but he didn’t ask what it was, and Soobin didn’t care. He didn’t even know what’s going on in the actor’s head.

  
  


Not that he’s ever cared about that too, but it’s a genuine concern.

  
  


Still, he has a reason to be doubtful. He caught Yeonjun looking at him sometimes, nothing too obvious, but smiling at him vaguely, like he didn’t even realize he’s doing it. Like he can’t help it. Furthermore, Yeonjun never complained about the hours Soobin decided to ignore him, he just stayed on his desk and kept him company, even if the two of them aren’t talking or interacting much at all. 

  
  


Soobin actually had set an alarm for his trial so he knew when to start preparing and not to get buried in his other works. He remembered to tell Yeonjun to grab some lunch, even though he knew the actor would want to actually join him in trial. 

“Where are you going?”

  
  


“Oh, I have a trial at 11. You could grab your lunch if you want.”

  
  


“Don’t...” the actor seemed hesitant now to approach him, blush spreading on his face. “Would you want some help?”

  
  


“Not right now, but I’d call you if I do.”

  
  


“Do you need my number for that?” the actor asked, reaching for his phone but Soobin didn’t find any need for that.

  
  


“There’s the telephone on your desk, I’ll call you there”

  
  


“Oh,” Yeonjun dejectedly said, “Is there anything I should do here then?”

  
  


“Nothing for now,” Soobin said dismissively, “I’ll get going”  
  


* * *

  
After his trial, Soobin had decided to eat his lunch before returning to his office. He headed straight into his office, placing his briefcase down by his desk. He saw the actor sitting still by his own desk, keeping himself busy even if he had nothing to do. He decided to make some tea for himself, stopping by the break room where he saw Beomgyu brewing a cup of coffee.

  
  


“Hey,” Soobin greeted as he reached for a mug and boiled some water for his tea.

  
  


“Hi! So...” Beomgyu greeted back, “How’s the trial?”

  
  


“So far, it’s going well. I don’t know how long that would be though.”

  
  


“And the new assistant?”

  
  


“Fine.” Soobin answered, fixing himself a cup of tea, “Felt as if I have someone watching over me. He doesn’t do anything, doesn’t know how to do anything so I just made him sit by his desk. I think it’s better that way.”

“What do you mean? Are you not planning to make Yeonjun-ssi do anything?” Beomgyu asked, and he’s seen that ‘ _you’re so crazy’_ look on his face before, but it seemed more pronounced than usual. “Look, I know he’s an actor and he probably doesn’t know how to do things but what’s the point of having someone help you out with your work if he’s not actually helping you out?”

  
  


“But then—”

  
  


“No ‘buts!’” he said, “Hyung, you’re being stupid for having an assistant just sit around. Are you really some tall brick wall?! Have him copy stuff or deliver papers. I bet he knows how to walk and talk.”

  
  


It doesn’t help that Yeonjun seemed to know he was trying to avoid giving him tasks and started giving him this wounded look that’s really effective. 

  
  


“I think he hasn’t moved from his desk since you left.” Beomgyu added, staring at the direction of his office, “I never saw him go out to even eat. Did you even tell him to have his meal?”

  
  


“But I told him to eat...” Soobin checked his watch - 3:00 pm - Yeonjun should’ve eaten by now. Guilt has been eating Soobin, wondering if he was too mean to the actor.

  
  


“Well, he’s an actor,” Beomgyu said, taking a sip from his coffee. “I doubt he even buys his own meals.”

  
  


With a sigh, he brought his cup of tea back to his office staring at the actor who seemed to be using his desktop computer. Soobin couldn’t help but ask if the older was okay. Soobin might be cold but he’s not evil. “Yeonjun-ssi...”

“Yes?” the actor piped up, “Do you need anything?”

“Have you eaten your lunch yet?”

“Uh.. no..” the actor gulped, staring at his lap, “But that’s fine! I’m okay, I’m not very hungry and I’m on a diet.”

Something about that didn’t sit well with Soobin. He didn’t know if it was the actor’s expression, or the fact that Soobin felt like the other was lying. Instead, Soobin chose to ignore it and nodded. If the actor said he’s okay then he’s okay. 

“Okay, if you say so...” He then remembered what Beomgyu told him. He should probably ask the actor to do something since he’s pretty much just sitting there doing nothing. Well, he needed to search for a lot of things… and it won’t really be any harm if the actor did some research. “Actually, I need you to search for something.”

  
  


The way Yeonjun brightened up as he gave him a task totally made his day, and wow… _Soobin’s so screwed_.

* * *

  
Asking Yeonjun to research for things wasn’t half bad, in an hour, Yeonjun was able to search for a lot of articles online. The only thing is, they weren’t official sites and most of them didn’t have any sort of references that Soobin needed. Soobin has to remember to take note of that. He also noticed how the actor pouted when Soobin pointed this out. How the actor looked like he was about to cry when Soobin sighed as he stared at the amount of papers Yeonjun used to print out the articles. It was Soobin’s fault for not telling him to use scratch papers. Nevertheless, Soobin saw the determined look on Yeonjun’s face at the end of the day, bidding the young lawyer goodbye as he left his office.

  
  
  
  


The following day, however, Yeonjun started to get better. As soon as Soobin arrived, he asked Soobin about things that he should do, Yeonjun had wanted to organize his desk, cleaned the whole office and organize all of his files if Soobin would allow it. He wondered if the older actually did some research and learned everything in just a day. Yeonjun even dressed appropriately now, in a full corporate attire. 

Yeonjun narrowed his eyes at Soobin immediately when he sat by his desk. "You got any calls you need to make? Meetings to schedule?"

  
  


"I need to see Atty. Jeon about a case. Can you call Mr. Lee and reschedule for Thursday? Also, Hueningkai from IT called. He wants to run a company-wide server update."

  
  


He grinned like the edge of a blade.

  
  


"Consider it done."

  
  


The actor still made a few errors but he knows how to forward calls now, and even attempted to make him some coffee - which unfortunately, Soobin didn’t drink because he didn’t like coffee. Soobin didn't think about him until two hours had passed and he received no calls. His tea was running low so he keeps an eye out for him as he leaves for the break room.

  
  


Returning to his office, Yeonjun was sitting by his desk in front of his office with his planner - which was not there yesterday - in his lap and the telephone pressed to his ear.

  
  


"Well, sure, he could do that, but I see no point. Thank you for your call," he clicked on the phone and then pressed his ear to it again, "Hey Huening, it's going to have to be Saturday."

  
  


Well at least, the actor started to work as an _actual_ assistant. Soobin spent the rest of the day working on his cases and by the time he was done with meetings, he felt a small pang on his chest when he found Choi Yeonjun gone.

* * *

Soobin’s apartment was always empty. He hated coming back to it, really. Knew he should love it. He has a penthouse that actually had lights in the morning, and wasn't stuck in the perpetual shade of skyscrapers. He even has a complete set of furniture, filled cupboards, heated walls and marble floors.

But it's empty.

Soobin comes back home and there's no one to come back to.

His mother was right about him isolating himself, but he can't force himself to think about that now. Instead, he turned on his huge TV and ordered delivery.

When he started to study for law, he promised himself that he would work really hard for it; for him to reach his dreams, to become the lawyer he wanted to be.

And loneliness, he realized, was an added bonus.

* * *

He didn't talk to Yeonjun much in the days that follow. 

  
  


Mr. Lee's case was draining him; there were so many witnesses who had to make depositions, so much evidence to re-examine.

  
  


He was going to lose the case and he knew it.

  
  


"It's not that bad, hyung," Taehyun told him one morning as they're lounging by the break room. 

  
  


They're the youngest lawyers in the firm but they had the whole floor to themselves. Soobin even got a corner office. Sometimes, it didn't feel fair. Since Taehyun, Beomgyu and Soobin were always on top of their game, Kim & Associates made sure they got the best.

  
  


"Even if you do lose the case, it's not like Namjoon hyung was expecting an easy win. He just gave it to you because you're his wonder boy."

  
  


In every law firm, there's always one lawyer who does the impossible. In Kim & Associates, that's Soobin.

  
  


It's not magic.

  
  


You don't learn how people think. You learn how they take action. 

  
  


In the grand scheme of things, the _why_ usually doesn’t matter to juries. It’s recognizing how bad something or someone could be. Knowing if the murderous look in someone’s eyes could lead them to be capable of assaulting innocent people in the street. Understanding the difference between yelling and being out for blood. Ducking when you ought to duck, and swinging when there’s nothing else left to do but fight. It was always hard to prove someone's innocence but Soobin always believed that there's something in every people, even just a small bit, that they're innocent.

  
  


Soobin leaned on the counter, taking a deep breath. He wanted some soju now, wanted it to burn and make him forget as it slides on down his throat.

  
  


Taehyun patted him on the shoulder.

  
  


"Cheer up. Your assistant is here."

  
  


Soobin didn't even straighten up, just turned his head to the side and met Yeonjun's eye. 

  
  


His voice was gruff when he asked, "What?"

  
  


The actor flinched at that, shifting his posture. "Just came to see if you needed me to do anything."

  
  


"I don't. Take the rest of the day off, I don't care."

  
  


He's half-expecting the older to argue but he didn't. Instead, he shrugged and spun on his heel. "Suit yourself."

  
Back in his office, he loosen his tie and got himself a bottle of soju he bought from the convenience store right outside their office building. He figures he deserved it.

* * *

Yeonjun on the other hand, turns out to get better and better at his work. Even if Soobin had been rude most of the time, the actor never minded. He was really smart and all, getting acquainted with everyone right away and working with him to figure out Soobin’s likes and dislikes, as well as how Yeonjun read the people Soobin actually wanted to talk to versus the ones he diligently hid from. 

  
  


He’s fast too, picking up Soobin’s papers and the odd paper works when Soobin needed them, remembering everything Soobin needed as well as asking for his schedule and deadlines. It’s actually pretty impressive, because he would never have taken Yeonjun for being that quick, especially since his errors on his first days. He’d actually still felt guilty about it the first day until he saw how Yeonjun kept showing back up, a hint of smugness apparent anywhere as well as this oozing satisfaction whenever he accomplished his tasks. It’s kind of became a thing, to see if he can give Yeonjun an assignment he can’t do.

  
  


Yeonjun was also exceptionally kind and seemed to make friends wherever he went. It’s not that it bothered Soobin constantly, _no, he’s not bothered_ , but it turns out that a few words from Yeonjun could do so much as a couple of his co-workers slipped unobtrusively into his palms and sometimes it even works on Soobin’s favor, which was just crazy. The actor used disguises whenever clients come to visit or simply stayed at Beomgyu’s office to keep his identity hidden. 

  
  


And as for the looks department—which, once again, not that Soobin _cared_ —Soobin was flabbergasted to note one day when Yeonjun was bending by Beomgyu’s desk that he noticed Yeonjun actually has a really cute ass. 

Recently, Yeonjun had been around Beomgyu and they kept on being together like magnets. Whenever Soobin wondered where the actor was, Yeonjun was for sure at Beomgyu’s office.

  
Of course, then it all gets blown to hell, almost literally. Soobin doesn’t know what happened but then seeing as Yeonjun bent over the side of Beomgyu’s desk with his hands cupping his cheeks, adamantly babbling with the younger lawyer, elbows firm on the desk, both of them laughing in their little conversation has the other lawyer pissed. Yeonjun was _his_ assistant, and Soobin pretty much needed some assisting.

“Choi Yeonjun-ssi, stop flirting in the office and actually do some work for once,” Soobin interrupted, appearing out of his office with several folders in hand. He walked in on Beomgyu’s office and then slapped the files down on Beomgyu’s desk, inches away from Yeonjun. “Give these to Atty. Kang, he's on the eighth floor right now.”

The slap of the files startled the poor actor, a late reaction to Soobin’s voice, and he stood up with an affronted look. “Hey, wait, I wasn’t flirting, I was talking—”

“Whatever.” Soobin cut him off, a little smirk at the corners of his mouth, enjoying the older’s flustered state then dismissing Yeonjun by gesturing to the pile of folders on Beomgyu’s table. “You have a job to do if you wanna get anywhere in this firm. Now, please do your task.”

Yeonjun blinked, picking up the piles of folders and holding them to his chest as he scurried off when Soobin dismissed him again. Soobin didn’t know why that pout on Yeonjun’s lips bothered him. 

“You know, hyung...” Beomgyu smirked as soon as the actor left, “You should play nice once in a while...”

Soobin scoffed, “Tell that to yourself whenever you’re in the same area as Kang” and left the younger’s office feeling accomplished after hearing Beomgyu’s endless complaints.

* * *

The weeks went by and Soobin became busier, Soobin did continue to give Yeonjun work to do since he really needed it this time. Most of their Thursdays ended with a meeting. Recognition and feedback, it's important for morale, Atty. Jeon told them. 

But then the doors of the meeting room slam open.

Soobin turned around and saw Yeonjun there, breathless as he stared right at him.

"You need to come right now. It's Mr Lee."

He's hot on the actor’s trail before he even explained. Mr. Lee's case is a hole of misery that just keeps on giving.

"What happened?"

"He's in the seventh precinct. Witnesses say he attacked Mr. Yang."

"There are witnesses? _Fuck_."

Yeonjun threw him an apologetic glance and handed him the telephone as soon as they're in his office. They talked with the officer for at least half an hour. Assault, attempted murder, the charges just kept coming.

There was no way out of this one. 

Not when his client threatened to kill one of the key witnesses.

By the time he hung up, Soobin could hear voices outside but he didn't have the energy to think about them.

Not now. It’s another case where he had to lock himself up again.

* * *

The next day, Soobin was, as usual, behind his desk, the Seoul skyline behind him through the floor to ceiling glass windows. Mr. Lee’s case was getting a lot troublesome than ever. He couldn’t think, didn’t know where to start, busy looking at the files and papers in front of him.

He felt the actor staring immensely at him as he entered his office.

  
  


“Whatever it is you want, Yeonjun-ssi, I don't have time for it,” Soobin grumbled, immediately turning back to the paperwork sprawled out in front of him once he confirmed who it was. He forgot about the existence of said actor since he was back to dumping himself into this case. Soobin didn’t like distractions especially if he’s hellbent on a case like this one and he would actually admit that he’d be extra snappy. He couldn’t focus. Mr.Lee’s case was taking a huge toll on him, not to mention his other cases at hand.

  
  
  


“I’m here to help. Namjoon hyung said you had a lot to do but…” Yeonjun gripped the folders he was holding and he gently closed the door behind him. “I can organize things for you. I’m good at organizing and he said you won’t be getting out for the day unless you have everything organized so. . .”

“Namjoon hyung should just trust me, I could handle this,” Soobin snapped. “If I wanted help, I’d have asked for it.”

Yeonjun chewed on his lower lip. “You don't seem like the kind of person who asks for help, but you need it,” the actor surveyed the mess on the lawyer’s desk, “I’m... I would admit, I don’t know a lot of things but I could learn everything easily, I’m a fast learner! And I’m supposed to be your assistant so. . . give me something to do. Let me help you even if I would just have to file some papers and whatnot.”

“I don't need your help. Go away, I've got a shit ton of things to do before I go to trial tomorrow.”

“Soobin-ssi.”

Soobin’s eyes flashed and Yeonjun approached his desk, staring down at Soobin over the bridge of his nose. Voice domineering, “You're not going to make it to trial if you're this unorganized,” Yeonjun retorted, and he shuffled back to plop down in one of the two chairs placed at the front of Soobin’s desk.

The actor dropped the pile of folders straight on the cluttered desk, avoiding eye contact with Soobin, whose stare was glazing as he looked at Yeonjun. The actor however didn’t falter, scooting the chair closer. “I didn't sign up for this job to do nothing. You need my help, trust me.”

Soobin leaned back in his chair with a challenging gaze. The older tried his best to look intimidating but in Soobin’s eyes he looked like an angry kitten. Amused, he agreed, maybe he did need some help, “Alright, Choi Yeonjun-ssi,” he said, amused. “Show me what you got.”

Yeonjun grinned at the acceptance, but he quickly returned to his professional demeanor as he flipped open the files and shaked away his nerves. He eyed him for a second, “Alright, so— Mr Lee is going to be a problem."

  
  


"What do you know about him, Yeonjun-ssi?” he asked, a sardonic smile pulling his lips upwards. The actor rolled his eyes. There’s no bite to it. They’re both too tired to argue. 

  
  


"I know he's insane and believes that he's doing the right thing. You can't reason with a man who believes in his actions."

  
  


His words took Soobin by surprise, leaning forward, "He was arrested for attempted murder. They don't have a lot of evidence. Only Mr. Yang’s testimony that he was threatening one of his employees.” 

  
  


"He's from the Yang industries. How is Mr.Lee even involved?"

  
  


Soobin's exhale was sharp, "Turf wars. A drug deal gone wrong. Officially, they got into a bar fight."

  
  


Yeonjun laughed, a high-pitched sound, cheeks bunching up, neck turning red and eyes crinkling from delight.

  
  


"Oh my god. I can’t believe things from movies and dramas actually happen in real life. Turf wars? Mobsters? Sounds like a mafia movie to me"

  
  


Soobin smiled at him.

  
  


"So what do you have on him? Mr. Yang," the actor asked when he frowned. 

  
  


"I can't tell you that."

  
  


Yeonjun leaned back and closed his eyes. "Because you don't have anything."

  
  


"Pretty much, yeah."

  
  


"You just need a reason, Soobin. Just one reason why Mr.Yang wants to see him ruined. The court may not take it into account, but it's enough to discredit the witness for the jury. It’s what happens in movies, there’s always a motive."

  
  
  
  


They work nonstop from morning until night, hours on end. The only breaks they took were for the bathroom breaks, for Yeonjun’s coffee, and for when they decided to have dinner and picked up the takeout they ordered at the front door of the building. Stacks and stacks of papers slowly diminish throughout the day and into the evening, and they’ve kicked off their shoes and undone their ties by the time they take a long break to eat at around seven.

Only a few were in the office still, or some who were still working on cases or planning for trial. Taehyun and Beomgyu almost always stayed behind so he’s most likely they’re still in their offices, but Soobin and Yeonjun have been left alone since the morning to finish their work. For the better part of the day, it’s silent, but by the evening Soobin has turned on some music and they engaged in conversation with one another.

It has taken a while for Soobin to share some things about himself, he already knew half of the actor’s life story, so he thought it’s just fair that Soobin talked and shared his own - even if it’s a pretty boring life really. 

  
  


The lawyer would admit that there was more to Choi Yeonjun than meets the eye. The actor was hard working, fast learning and has a really good memory.

  
  


Soobin did his best to listen to Yeonjun, really, he did, but at the same time he was too mesmerized with staring at the way Yeonjun’s lips move when he’s talking. He’s trying his best to not creepily stare at the actor’s lips. Soobin thought maybe this was him getting frustrated because he’s been lonely most of his life. He averted his gaze only to stare at the clock, it’s already eight o’clock. 

  
  


“Yeonjun-ssi” he tried to gain the actor’s attention, but the older seemed to be in daze. Soobin thought that Yeonjun must’ve been tired so he called for him once more.

  
  


“S-sorry,” the actor mumbled, and he met Soobin’s eyes for a moment.

  
  


“You should wrap this up and go home. It's late.”

Yeonjun shook himself out of his stupor and stared down at the paperwork. There’s not much left, and he’s already organized most of Soobin’s files. Soobin thought the actor should rest.

  
  


“It’s only, what, eight? I can keep going,” Yeonjun replied quietly, “Not like I do anything at home anyways. . .”

“No?” _How familiar_ , Soobin thought, as he too had nothing at home, “No girlfriend waiting for you or events? Beauty rest maybe?”

Yeonjun’s eyes went wide at the question, shaking his head. “No, no girlfriend. There’s nobody at home. Just me.” He laughed, more like giggle, shoulders shaking as blush covered his face. “Plus, I don’t need beauty sleep. I’m here to help.”

Soobin hummed, he's surprised at this bit of information. Yet didn’t know why he felt a bit at ease by the actor’s answer, “I can finish up here, just want to go back over these last few transcripts. . .”

“Are you sure?” Yeonjun asked, standing from his chair and gathering his things.

  
  


“Yes, it's Friday night. Shouldn't spend it cooped up in here.” Soobin dismissed him, as usual, already turning back to the papers in front of him. He shouldn’t be doing a lot since Yeonjun actually helped him with most of it. He really was grateful for Yeonjun.

The actor shrugged his coat on and pushed in the chair, throwing away their trash near the door. Soobin was still hunched over his paperwork, but Yeonjun stopped when he opened the door. “Goodnight, Soobin, good luck getting Mr. Lee out tomorrow!,” he said, beaming from across the room, and he gave out another hum in return.

  
  


Soobin wouldn’t admit, but he smiled as soon as the actor was out of sight, glad that he wasn’t alone this time...

* * *

He spent the rest of the weekend trying to get Mr.Lee out of jail. The judge finally agreed to let him out on bail with a monitoring device.

He looked crazy enough by the time Soobin visited him on Sunday.

"That asshole! He provoked me, Choi! Yang started it! Like I'm an idiot who didn't know he plans to buy and take advantage of my company."

"Do you have proof?"

Mr. Lee handed him enough emails to prove Mr.Yang wanted to buy his land and conglomerate in Gangnam, and it may not be much but it's a beginning.

  
  


It's nearly dawn when he made it home, threw himself in the shower and just stood there.

  
  


His alarm rings at six sharp and he wiped off the condensation on his mirror, taking a good look at himself.

  
  


For the rest of the world, he is a criminal defense attorney on the rise. Taehyun and Beomgyu said he'd win an award before the year is done. But for Soobin, he’s just in an endless time loop.

* * *

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Soobin finished up his trial and won the case. It turned out that Yeonjun was right. Juries don't trust witnesses who can profit from someone's conviction. 

The lawyer would admit that he was in his best mood; Winning that toxic case, having his other cases organized and the arrival of a certain person who went straight to his desk, coat slung over one arm, drinks and a bag on hand. Yeonjun knocked gently on the door before approaching him, and Soobin looked up at him with raised brows as Yeonjun scurried over and set the cups of hot beverages on the desk, as well as the bag of croissant.

“Good morning,” Yeonjun chirped, straightening and motioning at the treat. “Thought you could use some breakfast. Here’s some tea, I _know_ you hate coffee. Maybe have some croissant? How'd the trial go?”

“Went good… it’s finally over. Told Mr. Lee to never see me again,” the lawyer grunted, grabbing at the cup and taking a long swallow of the chai tea latte. He couldn’t help but appreciate and smile at the gesture but then staring at Yeonjun, he seemed way happier than Soobin, “Has anyone ever told you that you're entirely too happy so early in the morning, Yeonjun-ssi?”

Yeonjun smiled wide. “You’re not the only one who’s said that.”

Soobin didn’t know how but after that day where they spent hours on organizing Soobin’s work, Soobin felt at ease around the actor. Somehow, they also got close enough to tease each other. “I'm gonna need to finish this tea before I even think about dealing with how bubbly you are.”

“Mhm, okay, you know where to find me. If you don’t eat that croissant, put it in the break room, I’m sure Beomgyu will eat it.”

Soobin tensed and immediately grabbed the croissant closer to himself, keeping it caged between his arms on the desk. “Fuck Beomgyu. He can get his own croissant.” 

Yeonjun sputtered out a giggle. “If I had known you liked those so much, I would have personally given one for you every morning.”

“Trying to get on my good side, Choi Yeonjun-ssi?”

The actor just smiled and shrugged. “You’re working with me for three months. A month has already passed and it’s about time you’d like me.”

* * *

_priority meetings/calls now bolded as requested~ sending them through mail once color coded_

Soobin smiled at the post-it note sticking to the screen of his desktop computer, pinching it between his fingers and staring at the door of his office, where he could see Yeonjun staring at his own desktops while simultaneously handling a phone call. 

He’s been doing really _really_ well as an assistant by now. Soobin could say that Yeonjun actually proved himself great during Mr. Lee’s case. However no matter how many times Soobin has told him to just email him, Yeonjun started to leave actual handwritten notes for Soobin to find.

“You can just inform me by telling me or just text them to me,” Soobin had said the first time. Soobin has a tablet, two smartphones, and his computer and laptop—in comparison, the use of a post-it note is almost archaic.

  
  


But Yeonjun had simply shimmied his shoulders in a strange sort of shrug and continued leaving his notes. 

“What’s the fun in that?”, the actor had said. “Besides, I don’t even have your number.”

They exchanged numbers after that but then Yeonjun still left out notes for him. They were cute little things, like what tea should he get him and should Yeonjun start buying him the croissant or if he preferred any other pastry? or how Soobin’s meeting would be in an hour, to Yeonjun scheduling up a cab for his 11am and 2pm court hearings.

Other times, Yeonjun would use them to communicate when speaking would be disruptive?

_he just had another fight with Beomgyu. DO NOT ask anything about his case or how he’s doing_

He would quickly approach his desk and stick the note by the corner where only Soobin would see.

Sometimes Soobin would be surprised whenever he would open his tablet during a meeting and a note would suddenly appear pressed to the screen in front of Soobin during a particularly stressful meeting.

  
  


_only a few more minutes. hang in there~ you can do this!_

  
  


Soobin then plucked the post-it from the screen, and opened his drawer to add it to the carefully cultivated stack inside. Yeonjun has left him so many notes that Soobin was thinking of jokingly giving him several colorful stacks as a present. 

  
  


Soobin found himself smiling a lot these days and he would really admit that he liked having Yeonjun around.

* * *

“Here, I got you this,” Soobin said, setting the bottle of orange juice in front of the actor. “You know since you always give me tea and the croissant every morning.”

  
  


“Thank you,” Yeonjun replied, and there’s no reason for him to look so surprised. But Soobin gets it, it’s rare for him to give stuff to people but Yeonjun really did help him a lot these past few days.

  
  


“Yeah, well, I have another trial for the Chang case later and...” he said, even though Yeonjun probably has the idea when that trial actually is, “I also got this,” he said, pulling out the files from the bag he’s carrying and handing it to Yeonjun. “I was wondering if you’d like to join me during the court hearing.”

  
  


Yeonjun’s face does a lot of interesting things as Soobin laid the files on his desk, eyebrows popping up what Soobin just said, and he could tell that the actor was too surprised to answer.

  
  


“Unless, you didn’t want to?”

  
  


“No!” Yeonjun shouted, grabbing the files and hugging them. It was cute, as if he was stealing a bag of candies from a kid. “Get ready then? Make sure you disguise yourself well.”

  
  


As Soobin returned to his desk, he could just imagine Yeonjun’s joy as he nodded his head a bunch of times that Soobin thought his head might fall.

* * *

It was a great trial if Soobin says so himself, they walked back to their office after grabbing some lunch. Yeonjun, however, couldn’t stop talking about what went on with the court hearing, Soobin and the prosecutor.

  
  


Yeonjun rolled his eyes as he pulled over a chair in front of Soobin’s desk, ready to have their lunch. The past few days, the actor also had this habit of eating with him, not that Soobin minded it. He must admit, he enjoyed Yeonjun’s talks as they ate their lunch.

  
  


“It’s gonna go well. The man is a snake and not even an intelligent one. No, he’s not a viper. He’s one of those pathetic garden snakes that don’t even see the shovel coming until they’ve been captured and decapitated. I can tell he’s a dumbass,” Yeonjun sneered.

  
  


Soobin just looked at him. “That was. . . visceral, Yeonjun-ssi.”

  
  


Shrugging, Yeonjun opened one of the containers from their bag of take out and placed it in front of Soobin. “It is what it is. That man infuriates me and there’s no way that snobby prosecutor is winning, not on my watch. You’re gonna beat him, I’m sure of it.”

  
  


Soobin grinned, seeing Yeonjun fired up. Abandoning his food for a minute, he took the few pieces of rice around the actor’s mouth. Yeonjun seemed stunned and Soobin just continued to eat his meal until he heard, “Seeing you so passionate is kind of hot, you know,” Yeonjun murmured.

  
  


Soobin bit back a smile as he took another bite, staring back up, and blush covered the actor’s face as he realized that he must’ve said it out loud. “Is that so?”

  
  


“Yeah,” Yeonjun whispered, gaze falling to Soobin’s mouth.

  
  


Soobin smirked and stood up, gesturing to the tumbler on his hand as he left to get some water.

“Smooth, Choi Yeonjun,” he said, shaking his head.

* * *

Yeonjun again was right. Ms. Chang’s case of robbery ended after a week, with the actor joining him in every trial, every step. The prosecutor had so many holes that Soobin easily spotted and thus won another case. After winning his case with the snobby prosecutor that Yeonjun hated, he and the actor got closer than ever. They were on the elevator down to the parking lot, tired yet happy for another job well done.

"I mean - I knew you were gonna win that case, but then everyone believed Ms. Chang did everything to steal his husband’s money. You’re the only one who believed her and proved she’s innocent. You're a good man, Soobin-ssi," the actor told him, face open and honest. 

These days, he's mapping the degree of emotions on the actor’s face. 

At first, Soobin always wondered how genuine Yeonjun’s emotions are since he’s used to showing a different side of him to the media. But now that Soobin spent a lot of time with him, Soobin saw the actor’s real emotions and feelings, none of it was an act and he really was feeling happy—elated even— right now and so he smiled, winding a hand around Yeonjun’s waist, pulling him into a hug.

  
  


"And you're the best assistant there is, Yeonjun-ssi."

  
  


His laugh reverberated against his neck, his nose warm against his skin. "We really should stop calling each other like this. It’s too formal."

  
  


"What should I call you then?" he asks, looking at him in the eye again. There's something there, but he can't quite place a finger on it. "Mr. 4th Gen It Boy?"

  
  


"What about calling me hyung for a start?" Yeonjun chuckled, carded his fingers through Soobin’s hair and smiled, “Since we’re gonna be friends now?”

  
  


"Then you're a great friend, Yeonjun hyung."

  
  


Their lips were so close he could just lean forward and touch them. The heat blasting from the elevator was pushing tiny beads of sweat down his neck.

  
  


For a second, he thinks Yeonjun would actually kiss him as he crooked his head just so, moving forward. 

  
  


He can almost taste Yeonjun’s smile when he moved an inch and pressed a kiss to the corner of Soobin’s mouth.

  
  


Soobin exhaled, heart thumping in his chest, his brain couldn’t register that Choi Yeonjun just kissed him.

  
  


"You're my great friend too, Soobinie."

  
  


Soobin returned the affection, kissing the actor’s temple as they continued to hug. The elevator doors then opened, both of them stepping out into the parking lot.

  
  


"Have a good night, huh, Yeonjun hyung? Drive safe, okay?"

  
  


He smiled, nodding. "I promise. You too."

  
  


Yeonjun propped up on his toes, giving another peck on his cheek. His hand is warm on Soobin’s chest and the actor’s beaming at him, in a way that makes him look young and beautiful—not that he isn’t always. 

  
  


He watched him leave and stayed there, for the longest time, before heading to his car. He watched Choi Yeonjun walk away and all he wanted him to do was stay.

* * *

Somehow, his and Yeonjun’s closeness was also noticed by others. So it was a surprise when Kang Taehyun, out of everyone on their floor, was the first one to point it out.

  
  


“I see that you’re smiling,” Taehyun teasingly said, grabbing some biscuits from the break room’s cupboard, “Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s actually refreshing.”

  
  


“Yeah? How come?”

  
  


“I dunno… just seems you're happier than grumpy.” Taehyun shrugged, watching Soobin as he made some tea and brew some coffee, “Is it because of a certain assistant?”

  
  


“What does he have to do with this?” 

  
  


“I dunno. You tell me. You’re even making his coffee” Taehyun pointed out, “And don’t tell me it’s for you, out of everyone on this floor only Choi Beomgyu uses that coffee machine.”

  
  


“We just get along these days..” Soobin retorted, “and he’s been doing a great job, that’s all.”

  
  


“Okay...If you say so...”

  
  


“Why do I feel like you know something that I don’t?” 

  
  


“Why do you feel that?” Taehyun replied, raising his eyebrows, challenging Soobin to rebut, “This is gonna be endless, we’re lawyers. You’re gonna be defending yourself and I know you’re great at that. Just know that I’ll be supporting you guys whatever it is you’d do.”

  
  


With that the younger lawyer left Soobin to his thoughts.

* * *

The firm was hosting a company dinner party for the upcoming weekend and all the employees were talking about it at the break room for lunch, how the open bar and expensive food they don’t have to pay for is the only thing to look forward to. 

  
  


These dinners were done once every few months, especially if big cases such as Mr. Lee’s and Ms. Chang’s were done and accomplished. Both Taehyun and Beomgyu convinced Soobin to come; after all, he was the one who closed both cases, so what’s wrong with having a little celebration?

But then Soobin was _terrible_ at socializing.

He’s been sitting in the corner with whiskey or some other liquor alone, all evening, not wanting to socialize or talk with any drunk human being for now. Taehyun was with him for a while and Hueningkai, the person from the IT. Yeonjun however, seemed to be enjoying himself a lot.

When Soobin decided that he was finally drinking his last glass of champagne before heading home, a tipsy Yeonjun strided over to him. He plopped down in the seat next to him with a grunt, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt as Soobin eyed him quizzically.

  
  


“Hi,” Yeonjun mumbled lamely, but Soobin’s amused.

“Hey,” the younger replied, eying Yeonjun’s half empty cup. “How many of those have you had?”

“More than I should have had,” Yeonjun answered honestly, peering into the mixture. “S’good though.”

Soobin stared at Yeonjun’s drink, wrinkling his nose at the fruity smell of the weird mix. “What even is that?”

“Some sort of vodka, some melona? I think, with some yakult and other stuff,” Yeonjun picked the glass up and took a sip. “I like the mix.”

That has Soobin’s eyebrows raised, but he laughed and buried his face in his own drink. “Now that I didn't expect. . . Enjoying yourself though?”

Yeonjun giggled, actually giggled, and he set down his drink and looked around. “Mhm, this place is nice. But I’m tipsy. I’ll probably leave soon, call a cab or an Uber or something. . .”

“I'm gonna have to leave soon, as well. These parties aren't really my thing. I could. . . Uh, I could drive you home, if you wanted?”

Soobin couldn't help but blush, red dusting across the tops of his cheekbones. He felt embarrassed for even offering. _‘What was I thinking?!?’_ Soobin reprimanded himself, but it was already out, besides, Yeonjun seemed out of it. He might actually need it

Yeonjun blinked before simply nodding, “S-sure. S’long as it’s not out of your way.”

“Nah, I don't mind. You live far?”

“No... Just inside of Gangnam.”

Soobin looked pleased at that, relaxing against the wall with a small smile. “Cool. I'm in Gangnam, too... so it's not a big deal.”

  
  


“When do you wanna leave?”

“I can chill here, avoid people until you're ready to go,” Soobin replied, watching Yeonjun swallow that last bit of drink a little too intently.

“I’m ready,” Yeonjun confirmed, voice a little raspy from the downing of the vodka-infused drink. “I’ve already talked to everyone I wanted to talk to for the night.”

Soobin stood, steady on his feet, offering his hand to Yeonjun to help him up. “Where's your coat? It's freezing outside.”

Yeonjun accepted Soobin’s hand, and Soobin felt his heart flutter when their hands touched. It’s only brief, his hand small in Soobin’s larger hand, “I think I forgot it by the table over there, beside Beo-Beomgyu,” his voice tapered off into a laugh but Soobin got what he’s saying.

Yeonjun left to grab his coat but he didn’t bother to put it on. Soobin looked at Yeonjun with a small frown. “Coat on. Now.”

Yeonjun whined, but probably saw the stern look as he looked up at Soobin. “There. It’s on.”

“Good boy.” Soobin teasingly said, already opening the front door and waiting for him expectantly. The actor stumbled after him, couldn’t make sense of what just happened, but Soobin didn’t leave much room for thinking. 

The valet in front of the restaurant scurries away to retrieve Soobin’s car, leaving the two standing on the sidewalk. Soobin’s breath makes little white clouds of smoke in front of his mouth, eyes slitted like a cat’s as he peers over at Yeonjun. “If you puke in my car, you're paying to have it cleaned.”

The joking jab had Yeonjun laughing weakly, Soobin’s car then pulled to the curb. “I won’t, I’m not even drunk just. . . tipsy.”

Soobin actually opened the passenger side door for Yeonjun first, letting the actor slide onto the dark leather seat and then closing the door behind him. Then Soobin fitted himself inside with a muffled grunt as he buckled himself in, “Address?”

“Oh,” Yeonjun whispered, and he promptly told Soobin his address and plugged it to his car’s navigation system. 

The silence was thick between them, and as they came to the first of many red lights, Soobin turned on the power to the radio. “Pick whatever you want to listen to,” he said quietly, placing both hands back on the steering wheel.

“You okay over there?” Soobin asked, wondering if the actor fell asleep, “Never seen you so quiet.”

“Huh? Oh. . . yeah,” came Yeonjun’s reply. “I’m just thinking. Don’t mind me.”

Soobin hummed, thinking the older was just tired and sleepy, and kept his eyes fixed on the road for the duration of the drive. It didn’t take long —maybe ten minutes or so— for them to pull into Yeonjun’s apartment complex. Soobin placed the car into a parking spot out front.

“You gonna be okay getting inside?”

Soobin felt worried as Yeonjun just settled, staring in daze, and not getting out of the car, though he did unbuckle, thinking that Yeonjun must be really out of it. He was thinking of helping Yeonjun back to his place but the older nodded slowly, staring blankly ahead.

“Yeah, I’m...fine,” Yeonjun murmured, chewing on his lips and Soobin couldn’t help but stare.

Suddenly, Soobin shifted in surprise when Yeonjun reached out and placed a hand on Soobin’s knee. Yeonjun cautiously faced him, locking eyes with Soobin, watching him closely as he squeezed Soobin’s knee between his fingers.

He made a noise in the back of his throat when Yeonjun leaned over, not sure on what he should do. Soobin didn’t and couldn’t shove him away. He just held his breath as Yeonjun stared at Soobin’s lips once. 

The air between them changed, and Yeonjun turned to face the younger completely, shifting on his seat. Soobin groaned under his breath when Yeonjun reached out and placed his hand on Soobin’s shoulder, shaking as it traveled into his nape. “T-tell me to stop, and I will,” Yeonjun stuttered. “But I’ll keep going unless you say something, Soobinie...”

All Soobin gulped, nodding slowly and soon, Yeonjun’s face started to get closer, breath mingling with his. Yeonjun, slowly pressed his lips against the other. Softly, gently, their lips touched. But then, almost too quickly, the older pulled away.

“Let me,” Soobin exhaled, not happy with the soft kiss.

Seeing the other nodding, Soobin, unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned in, hissing “holy fuck” under his breath before pulling Yeonjun’s face closer to his.

  
  


Soobin kissed him hard, waiting for this moment, placing his hand on Yeonjun's hip. He felt the other reciprocating the kiss but had to once again pull away since the older shrugged his coat off. The lawyer stared as Yeonjun shrugged off his coat. Once his coat was off, tossing on the car floor, Yeonjun leaned forward and pressed their lips together again.

  
  


The kiss knocked Soobin breathless, Yeonjun pressed their mouths together with certainty, with finality, like it’s all he’s wanted to do for so long. Yeonjun kissed him fiercely, delicate hand cupping Soobin’s neck and tilting his head to kiss him deeper. 

  
  


Soobin held his breath and he shifted in the seat when Yeonjun ran a stripe along his lower lip with his tongue, lips wrapping around the lower lip briefly. Another muffled noise escaped Soobin but Yeonjun continued, pressing his lips and slowly nibbling on his lower lip until Soobin allowed his tongue to enter his mouth. Soobin fell into it, threw his other arm over Yeonjun’s waist and pulled him closer. Yeonjun smiled into the kiss, accepting Soobin’s hands holding tight around him. 

  
  


The position might've been awkward as they leaned over against the center console, and Soobin was almost half leaning up against the driver's side door, pressing one hand over Yeonjun’s waist to pull him closer. 

  
  


Yeonjun pulled back slightly, had Soobin chasing after him and lips reconnected once more with Yeonjun’s hand wrapping around his neck that had Soobin parting his lips further, jaw going slack as they explored each other’s mouth, slowly moving and savoring each other’s taste. 

  
  


They both stopped once out of breath and saliva starting to pool out of their mouths. Breathing once and then pulling back up with a little deep breath, strand of saliva connecting Yeonjun’s lips to his.

“God,” he groaned, raspy with arousal. He looked at Yeonjun’s face, how his face looked so blissed, how his plump lips had been swollen and red from kissing him. 

  
  


Yeonjun drew his puffy lower lip between his teeth, grinning slyly, ducking back down and taking Soobin’s mouth once more. Soobin wouldn’t get tired of it

His threaded into Yeonjun’s hair, not pulling hard, just a gentle pressure keeping the actor close to his face. Yeonjun moaned when Soobin’s fingers tangled in his soft locks, and keened forward at the touch. He shifted to the left slightly to avoid the gearshift, and if the windows to this car weren’t heavily tinted, it would be obvious to see him, see them, and Yeonjun groaned quietly when his stomach pressed up against the center console. 

  
  


Soobin’s hushed groans escape, they should stop before things get too far, “Yeonjun,” he gasped, tightening his hold on the actor’s waist and grabbing onto the steering wheel with his other, “we should— we should stop.”

  
  


Panting, Yeonjun leaned back until he thumped against the passenger side door, his head pressing against the cool glass, mouth dropped open. His lips were slick with saliva, eyes glossy as they focused on Soobin. They’re both pressed against the doors and Soobin’s eyes were still heavy when they fell on Yeonjun.

“We just. . . holy shit,” Yeonjun finally said, practically boneless in his seat, unable to formulate a complete sentence.

Yeonjun’s chest moved up and down with every breath he took and he wet his lips. “But definitely worth it,” he mumbled, and Soobin would agree, it was worth it.

* * *

They fall into a brief silence, sleepy and warm, still coming down from their highs. A quick glance at the time, it’s thirty minutes after midnight. After another minute, Soobin thought that it was getting late and they both could use some rest. He observed Yeonjun, who just stared down into his lap, also recovering from what they just did. Then he grabbed his coat and placed it over his lap, closing his legs. 

  
  


He’s not sure what to say. But Soobin was pretty sure that Yeonjun’s having a problem. He couldn’t help but swear again, a smirk on his lips, “That’s definitely sexier than it should be.”

“I blame you,” the older mumbled, face red. “U-um. . .”

  
  


“Want me to walk you up?” Soobin offered, clearly trying to dispel the awkwardness in the car.

Yeonjun shook his head. “No, I’m fine, I’m good,” his words are much less smooth than before, looking flustered after everything. Soobin found it cute, how Yeonjun couldn’t meet his eyes, “Um. . . see you Monday? Monday morning?”

“Okay, see you Monday,” Soobin unlocked the car doors with a press of his finger. “Sure you don't want help up to your place?”

Yeonjun shifted and opened the door, still holding his coat over his crotch, some part of his shirt untucked. “No, s’okay, I can walk,” he replied, and his eyes flickered up to his apartment building and then back down to Soobin. “Goodnight.”

Soobin bid him goodnight, still smirking, enjoying how flustered the actor looked, and Yeonjun waddled away going inside his building, digging in his back pocket for his keys. Soobin’s car still sat by the curb and it’s only when Yeonjun got inside the building did he start the car and pull away. _He just kissed Choi Yeonjun_ and for once, Soobin didn’t regret joining the company dinner.

* * *

  
  


It’s rather remarkable the way a single moment can change everything about one’s life, Soobin mused later on as he sprawled out in his bed. He kept smiling as he thought back on what happened earlier and the weeks before, starting to question his feelings.

  
  


Because, _undoubtedly_ , he has feelings for Yeonjun — feelings of admiration for proving himself, as well as protectiveness, maybe lust even. But then Soobin, who has been alone for so long, wondered how he even was supposed to know if he _does_ like Yeonjun. 

  
  


Again, he always thought the actor was pretty, and he would admit he loved staring at his face for a long time. His lips were always so kissable and now that he experienced and felt it against his, he couldn’t get enough. He wondered when did his feelings change? Yeonjun constantly distracts Soobin with his cheesy humour, his subtle flirting yet also managed to make it feel comfortingly familiar.

  
  


When did he start feeling protective over Yeonjun - thinking how the older shouldn’t go out alone, to making sure he always drives safely and always made sure he ate lunch with him. It also became a desire to shield the older from the world, tucked away inside Soobin’s arms, hoping that Yeonjun would stay there forever.

  
  
  


As he laid in bed that night, Soobin contemplated, for the first time in a while, the notion that he _might_ not have to be alone.

Still, he really has no intention of following through with any of his newfound feelings because Yeonjun was an actor, and he’ll be gone soon. And just before Soobin closed his eyes, he hoped, that Yeonjun could stay at the firm for a long time.

* * *

Monday came and just like always, Yeonjun brightened up his office with his smile and greetings, “Good morning,” Yeonjun said, loud and clear, stopping in front of Soobin’s desk with his usual coffee and pastry.

Humming at the greeting, Soobin made sure not to leave an awkward silence between them, and so he got down to business, “Morning. I need all the papers and transcripts related to the Hwang case by lunch.”

  
  


Soobin must maintain his professionalism, he was trying his best to do so. He’d love to sit by and chat with the older, regardless, they still have work to do.

  
  


“Yes, of course, but—”

“And then,” Soobin tried to cut him off, “I need the evidence the client emailed sent to me once you receive them then get these files proof-read. Can you do that?”

“I’ll have all that done for you by the end of the day, but Binnie—”

_No, not the nickname._

  
  
  


“Also, I'm interviewing a key witness for the Jung case at three. You should be there.”

He heard the actor’s loud sigh, “Anything else?” Yeonjun asked.

  
  


“That's all,” Soobin ended his written plan to keep Yeonjun busy, turning back to the papers in front of him and then his laptop screen. He won’t accept any awkwardness between them. There’s only a few more weeks before Yeonjun left and Soobin would want everything to end well.

“Choi Soobin,” the actor called out, getting Soobin’s attention and kept their eyes locked. “I want to talk about Friday night. In the car.”

Soobin froze, he was avoiding this, hands slightly trembling unnoticeable over the keyboard of his computer. But he cleared his throat, leaning back in his office chair, peering over the older in front of him. “Okay,” he said quietly, waiting for Yeonjun to voice his concerns.

The actor let out another sigh.

“Do you want to act like it never happened? Or. . .do you actually want to talk about it to me, because right now I feel like I’ve been slapped in the face when I thought— it’s just...”

“....you want to talk about us making out in my car?” Soobin asked back, watching Yeonjun carefully. “Or do you want to pretend it never happened?”

Yeonjun stuck his tongue against his cheek. “At least you should acknowledge it happened,” he said, sitting by one of the chairs by his desk as he came up with another reply. “I mean, I would apologize for what I did, being drunk and all but I honestly don’t ever want to feel sorry for _such_ a great kiss besides I _don’t_ think I need to.”

Stunned by the words Soobin let him continue his rant as the older sighed and moved closer to the table, looking at Soobin directly in the eyes, “How do you feel about me, Soobinie? Do you like me? Do you not like me? Do you hate me? Not just as your assistant, or a trainee or even an actor. Just me, being Choi Yeonjun, your great friend. Please be honest, because I hope _you know_ how _I_ feel about you and if you don’t, then I’m just going to be upfront and say I’ve tried _flirting_ with you since the _first_ day we met. And I really _really_ liked you ever since Choi Soobin.”

Soobin was shocked to say the least, yet with endless practice, his face remained stoic. He must be dumb not to notice, Beomgyu was right, he’s a tall brick wall with no feelings… “Is that how long you were waiting to make your move?” he countered, honestly asking. He never thought Yeonjun would actually _have_ feelings for him too.

“Not _that_ drunken move in particular, but _a_ move. I didn’t _try_ to make you some coffee or even bring you daily tea and pastries just because I’m your assistant, you know. I even tried to get your number that first day…”

Soobin couldn’t help but also blush at the confession and the confidence Yeonjun exerted. He relaxed a bit, also wanting to come clean, “Well… the first day I saw you, I thought you were one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen but I also knew you were going to be nothing but trouble.”

Another wave of blush crept along Yeonjun’s cheeks. “Am I worth the trouble?”

“You tell me, hyung. But so far the odds are in your favor.”

The older smiled. “Then does that mean I can flirt with you more openly?”

“I'll allow it,” Soobin mumbled, allowing himself to give a small smile.

“Do we need to be secretive about it?”

“I don't usually mix business and pleasure,” Soobin said. “I’m sure you understand that we should be. . . discreet.”

“Well I’m both, you can’t separate me from me for sure,” Yeonjun jokingly said, besides as someone in the entertainment industry, he knew Yeonjun needed to be discreet, “But I can be careful. Beomgyu is the only one who knows that I had been pining after you.”

At the mention of Beomgyu, Soobin scrunched up his nose, still not happy with their closeness, Taehyun should move so that Beomgyu wouldn’t have to bother Yeonjun anymore. “Well, I don’t think that would be much of a problem once you told him it’s secret. Besides, I feel like everyone on this floor would have a clue soon.”

“Mm, yeah, I’ll still tell him.” Yeonjun then stood up, his face once again brightened, “So . . . I’ll see you at noon, then? With the Hwang and Jung case?”

  
  


“Don't be late.”

“I was late one time!” Yeonjun grumbled heading to his desk.

  
  


“Want to go out later for dinner then? After the witness interview?”

  
  


“Is that a date?”

  
  
  


“It’s what you want it to be…” Soobin muttered, going back to reading his papers yet from afar his eyes could be seen crinkling in delight.

“A date it is then.”

  
  


Yeonjun:

_btw..._

_11/10 first kiss, would do it again,_

_we’ll see if we could do it again later??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost a MONTH late I’m sorry T-T This was in huge mess coz I didn’t know which POV should I start writing and turns out this was longer than I thought it would be... plus i think this was boring ㅠㅠ idk but yeah it’s a bit too serious too ~ but i did my best ㅠㅠ
> 
> anyway there were almost 4k words I decided not to add to Soobin’s POV thinking of adding it in Yeonjun’s or idk yet... basically it was a small part where Yeonjun finished his training and some office shenanigans (aka them as a couple in the office)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun just wanted a serious role...  
> Instead, he got more than what he wished for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit long but here it is! Didn’t expect this to get 100+ kudos so soon~ but thank you to everyone who anticipated it!

Choi Yeonjun was one of the Korean industry’s biggest heartthrobs. He’s been acting ever since he was a young child, starting off as a ‘cute little brother’ or ‘neighborhood child’ in weekly dramas. He loved acting and has been passionate about it ever since. Of course, his charm and charisma had attracted many fans not just locally but also internationally.

  
  


_Yet_ Yeonjun’s starting to get bored of it all.

  
  


Yeonjun loves acting and would really want to get back to it as soon as he could. But the thing was Yeonjun had wanted a _serious_ role. He was tired of getting the usual high school sweetheart or the typical boy next door. He wasn’t fit for anything _medical_ or _serious_ drama related they said, and Choi Yeonjun’s more known the nation’s cutie-slash-bad-boy. But he’s growing up, and he wanted to expand his skills. He couldn’t just be the typical college-slash-high school lover forever. He needs a more mature, focused and serious role. _And he’s gonna get it._

  
  


It was a typical morning, his manager, Kim Seokjin, came by his place to drop his coffee and a ton of scripts on his coffee table. He was still dressed in his silky blue pajama set as he just woke up a few minutes ago. Jin-hyung has always been nice enough to bring him some breakfast before they get into business. Yeonjun was scanning through ten dramas offered by his agency. Roles that would most-likely fit him. He was muttering and leaving small comments as he flipped through each one of them; 

  
  


_“_ Second-lead Soccer boy _—no…_

Charming neighbor _—boring and lead actress would act like a stalker—no..._

  
  


Cutie cafe owner _—hmm, would learn some barista skills but then would need to flirt a lot… so tired of this_ …

  
  


Pesky brother of a CEO _— done this before…_

  
  
  


Convenience Store Owner _—ughh…._

  
  


Handsome new high school transfer _— ALWAYS! Isn’t there something new?!”_

  
  


_“_ Yah!” Jin scolded him, seeing as he threw numerous scripts on the floor, “I’ve been giving you scripts for weeks! It’s been months since you’ve been rejecting all these dramas.”

  
  


“But _hyuuuuuuuuuunnnnngggggg_ …. I’m tired of having these types of roles! I want something new and exciting” Yeonjun whined, “People would get tired of seeing me being such a pesky, flirty brat!”

  
  


“But that’s what you are and you’re good at that.” Jin rolled his eyes as he too, started to scan one of the scripts, “Here, you could be an Idol!”

  
  


Yeonjun grabbed the script out of Jin’s hands and tossed it onto the steadily-growing pile of rejected dramas on the floor. “Yeah and the lead actress would hate me at first cause I have such an attitude and it turns out we have to work together and we fall in love. Hyung! I want something new!”

  
  


“What do you mean by _new_ ? You always laugh whenever you try to do traditional stuff. You _hate_ getting bruises when you get action roles and you _always_ feel bad for your double when he has to do stunts for you. You can’t have serious deep dramas since you can’t _cry._ You don’t even want to kiss your leading lady sometimes! ( _‘—it’s not my fault I’m gay’, Yeonjun muttered_ ) For fucks sake, Choi Yeonjun! What more do you want from me?”

  
  


Yeonjun just pouted as his hyung continued on reprimanding him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another bag that Jin seemed to be bringing as well. He quickly grabbed said bag and pulled out another script.

  
  


Jin warned him, “Now, get your hands off of that script, Yeonjun. That’s not for you.”

  
  


“Why can’t I have it? It sounds promising. Wahhh! It’s a script written by Min Yoongi….‘ _Case Closed’_ . New transfer paralegal and Junior partner, worked together on a mysterious case that made them fall in love. See~ this is what I want! _Serious setting_ , _mystery_ and a bit of _romance_. If this isn’t for me, then who’s going to do this, hyung?”

  
  


“It’s for Kim Taehyung.”

  
  


“But Taehyung hyung’s blessed with even more dramas! This would just get wasted and rejected for sure!” Yeonjun continued to whine and beg, hugging the script to his torso. 

  
  


He just knew this role was going to work! After all, it’s been a while since he’s done any acting jobs, he’s tired of modeling and being a face of a certain brand. It’s finally time to go back to acting. The writer of the new drama was amazing at what he does too, and after meeting with him and the director, he had hopes of getting a serious character for once! 

  
  


He’s sure he’ll get the role! He just needed to convince Jin to go with it first.

  
  


“Please, hyung,” he begged, falling down on his knees in front of him. “This is my last chance! It’s what I want! It’s what I need. It’s a great comeback!”

  
  


“Get up, you idiot,” Jin hissed at him. “How do you think this is going to work, even? Min Yoongi wanted Taehyung, someone mature and someone who has experience. Taehyung had acted as a lawyer once.”

  
  


“Exactly! He acted as a lawyer once already! Taehyung hyung wouldn’t want it! Besides, I can train!” Yeonjun leaned back on his heels and raised a finger. “We have to call Min Yoongi-ssi first and have a meeting. See what he has to say about this. Please, hyung. Atleast, we could try?”

“I’ll have to talk to PD-nim about this first...” Jin sighed, shaking his head as the young actor cheered.

* * *

  
Meeting Yoongi-ssi wasn’t a struggle since their company has a lot of well known actors and actresses. Yeonjun wouldn’t lie and admit that meeting _the_ Min Yoongi - famous script writer and producer - gave him chills.

  
  


Yoongi scanned Yeonjun a few times before talking. “You’re a bit too young from what I had in mind,” he had said. “But maybe… hmm… you could do it I think. You probably just need proper training. Do you have any idea how law firms work?”

Yeonjun gulped and shook his head embarrassingly, feeling a bit too intimidated by the writer.

  
  


“Well, I think Yeonjun should train. Let’s say three months? In a real law firm. Afterwards, try and audition. I’ll have my eyes on you for sure.” Yoongi concluded, nodding once to his manager before standing up to leave. It was short but Yeonjun had a chance.

  
  


With that, Jin and Yeonjun met up with their PD-nim to discuss Yeonjun’s training.

  
  


“Well, then Yeonjun should train if he must. But I want to ask you, do you really want this role?” Jung PD-nim asked Yeonjun.

  
  


“Yes, pd-nim, it’ll be a great kickstart on my comeback,” Yeonjun stated.

  
  


“Just make sure there’s no turning back on this. We’ll be spending a lot of money for this training as well as for your role. We’ll be bothering an _actual_ law firm. Your image would change. For the better or worse, we can’t tell yet. Your training however, wouldn’t be a problem since, well, Jin here is friends with Kim Namjoon.”

  
  


Close friends, even, from what Yeonjun has heard. Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin’s relationship had always been vague but it’s pretty much apparent. He’s actually happy that Jin hyung has found someone who is not Jung PD-nim, the kindest boss in the world, to put up with his moods. Kim Namjoon was famous for his law firm, he remembered Taehyung hyung training there as well and he turned out amazing.

  
  


Jin blinked. “I don’t see where this is going. Do you see where this is going?” he asked Yeonjun. Yeonjun knew but he chose to just shake his head.

  
  


He shifted his gaze from his manager to Jung PD-nim and back again, looking apprehensive. Jin looked like he fought back a grimace. Yeonjun hoped Jin hyung would agree. This plan was so important for his career. He needed to go back to acting before the name Choi Yeonjun, an actor, would be forgotten. It was taking a bit too long that Yeonjun decided to cut out the silence.

  
  


“It just makes sense, hyung!” Yeonjun said, and then placed his hands together, begging his manager. “You can easily talk to Atty. Kim.”

  
  


Jin pinched the bridge of his nose. “I _knew_ this was going to happen.”

“So all you have to do is ask Atty. Kim Namjoon to let me train or even work at his law firm for three months!”

  
  


This way, when Yeonjun has to play the part of a lawyer for his new drama, he’ll know exactly what to do. The Kim & Associates are the Kim family’s law firm and they are renowned for their implacable work.

  
  


Jin just sighed and rubbed his temples. “I’ll do my job,” he said, and when Yeonjun beamed at him, he added, “but I can’t promise anything.”

  
  


Yeonjun grabbed his hands and squeezed them tight. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

  
  


“But! If you’re going to train please work seriously”

  
  


Yeonjun just knew this was going to work!

* * *

A few days later, a call from Kim Namjoon confirmed that he would be allowed to live a normal employee life in their law firm for 3 months. As a part of the deal, the law firm and the agency decided to keep his training a secret. No one has to know that he was training for a new drama to make his work experience authentic, only Atty. Namjoon, Jin-manager-nim, Jung PD-nim and Yoongi-ssi are the only ones who knew the real reason for his training. 

For others, this would just be ‘Choi Yeonjun, trying to live a simple life’ - away from the cameras and all that. He was NOT to expect any type of special treatment, and he was assigned to work under one of their greatest junior partners.

  
  


Choi Soobin was once an associate and now a junior partner, much younger than Namjoon-hyung - and himself - and he’s Yeonjun’s future boss. Choi Soobin is nice enough they said, he’s gonna learn a lot from him, they said. So Yeonjun’s gonna hold onto that and do his best to be the best pupil this Choi Soobin has ever had.

_If Yeonjun made it far._

* * *

  
“Your first impression is important,” Seokjin reprimanded, following Yeonjun around his closet. It’s way too early for Seokjin’s ranting in Yeonjun’s opinion. All he wanted was to look presentable for his first day, and here, his manager was like his mom back on his first day of moving to Seoul, “You shouldn’t look too flashy or too ordinary.”

  
  


“Yes, hyung.”

  
  


The younger however was just walking around, letting Jin follow him, scanning through all his clothes, taking a few clothing pieces, to decide on what he should wear for his first day. 

  
  


“Yeonjun, are you _sure_ you’ll be okay on your own?”

  
  


“Don’t worry, hyung,” the actor made a face as he saw his manager’s worried expression, placing his clothes on one of his jewelry displays, and whined,“I’m _not_ a little kid anymore.”

  
  


“I know, but I’m always worried about you, kid. You can’t do things alone. You can’t even go to the bank alone.”

  
  


“Who even goes to banks these days, hyung? Everyone uses apps these days.”

  
  


“You can’t even buy your meals.”

  
  


“I _have_ my license and I can drive to wherever I wanted to eat.”

  
  


“You can’t even _eat_ alone.”

  
  


“How could I eat alone? That’s just sad. By the way, you worry too much, hyung. I’m sure someone will be willing to eat with _the_ Choi Yeonjun. What’s to worry about?”

  
  


“I doubt they would even know who you are...” Jin muttered, shaking his head as he scanned the pile of clothes.

  
  


“What’s that hyung?”

  
  


“I’m just saying. People at law firms are very very serious people. They only probably watch televisions for news. Just, please call me. We can all pack this up and just get roles you're used to.”

  
  


“Hyung, it’s just three months. Trust me on this.”

  
  


Jin decided to just nod, hoping that Yeonjun would be under someone nice enough and someone who would have the patience and could handle all of Yeonjun’s whims.

* * *

  
Arriving at Kim & Associates was actually quite impressive if Yeonjun does say so. The huge building was impeccable, everyone wore a corporate attire and Yeonjun felt a bit out of place in his ripped denim jeans, black turtle-neck and combat boots - not the ideal outfit. Nevertheless, Yeonjun decided to wing it. He’s an actor, on his first day, he doesn’t know things. This should be his ‘orientation day’ so he just chose to ignore his nerves as he went up to his assigned floor. 

  
  


Namjoon hyung gave him the details for his schedule and what he was expected to do a few days ago. He would be working under Atty. Choi Soobin, he was expected to work at eight in the morning and leave by six from Mondays to Fridays. He would have his weekend off unless Atty. Choi needed him. He would listen to Atty. Choi Soobin and learn from him, join a few of his trials and court hearings, and help him like an actual paralegal would. He could do this.

  
  


As soon as he stepped on his floor, everyone seemed to be expecting him, they were very welcoming and seemed very happy to have him on their floor. He was used to getting compliments and crowds, thus, he felt like this day could only get better.

  
  
  


Well… that is until he met his boss...

The first time he ever saw Choi Soobin, he looked the actor up and down and promptly claimed that Yeonjun wouldn’t last long. 

  
  


“Sorry about that,” Yeonjun apologized as he got into his new boss’ office, he’s used to having people crowd him but not everyone could tolerate that fact. “I guess having a famous celebrity around, just made everyone excited.”

  
  


“No problem,” the young lawyer said, his voice tight, and it’s the first time Yeonjun actually stared the younger’s face and _damn_ , was the lawyer handsome. 

  
  


He tried to get on the lawyer’s good side. In fact, Yeonjun was nothing but friendly, but this Choi Soobin meant business and business only. He wouldn’t mind _that_ but could the young lawyer _at least_ look at him? All he did was continue his paperworks as he talked Yeonjun off. Oh, did Yeonjun ever mentioned that the lawyer was _rude as fuck?_

  
  


First, he didn’t even bother welcoming Yeonjun into his office, everyone had been friendly so far, showed him where Soobin’s office was but his boss himself was a prick. Then he wouldn’t even bother to shake Yeonjun’s hand, like why? He also told Yeonjun to sit down because it was distracting him. Another thing is he mentioned that Yeonjun was late and went on and on about what he wanted and didn’t like if Yeonjun would want to work with him. Plus, he kept cutting Yeonjun’s word off! It’s as if his talking bothered him so much. 

Yeonjun had worked with a lot of stressful and serious directors but _no one_ is as rude as this _jerk_ in front of him. 

But even Yeonjun would admit that he felt flustered once the young lawyer started looking at him, how the younger voiced out his authority, how he seemed so cool and looked awfully hot especially with a handsome face like that.

  
  


If it wasn’t for the rude attitude, Yeonjun would’ve even considered dating him.

  
  


“Then do you know how to answer the phone?” The lawyer asked, as if he was so done with their useless conversation.

  
  


“Of course! I know how telephones work! You just have to pick up the phone and talk—”

“Then we’ll start with that. Transfer all calls to my office.” The lawyer said, dismissively. 

Yeonjun felt anger rising up but he chose to be professional, ‘it’s his first day’ he kept reminding himself that he wanted this, he could endure.

“You have a desk right over there just before you exit my office.”

  
  


With that Yeonjun went by his new desk place and left Atty. Choi Soobin-ssi to his own devices.

  
  


_Well, then. Looks like Yeonjun has to work damn hard to please this a-hole._

  
  


Because Choi Soobin was definitely upfront and wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, even after that brief meeting.

* * *

To say that Yeonjun’s first day went well was too much of a _lie._ It was the worst day of his life and Yeonjun wasn’t even exaggerating. 

  
  


Yeonjun _hated_ not knowing anything. 

  
  


He hated how he couldn’t even transfer a phone call. Hated that he didn’t know how the fax machines worked. Hated how he couldn’t even copy a few files. He felt extremely helpless as he just sat by his desk, watching the busy office outside the glass panels with his boss having piles of papers on his own desk and there was nothing Yeonjun could do but stare. 

He would admit that he kept on staring at his lawyer boss a few - _a lot_ \- of times, thinking that the man is _gorgeous_ if only he also had a nice attitude. He also kept on cursing the lawyer on his head thinking he would know things if the lawyer would only try to talk to him and show him how things work but apparently he was too busy to do that.

  
  


Soobin left after a few hours of going through tons of papers and Yeonjun wouldn’t admit it but he was hoping that Soobin would take him to one of his court hearings but alas, Yeonjun just sat there on his desk doing absolutely nothing. He felt completely _useless_. He didn’t and couldn’t even bother to buy himself a meal since he felt disappointed with himself.

When Soobin returned however, he gave Yeonjun a task and this actually made Yeonjun so glad he did his best to do it. This happiness was short-lived, when he saw how the lawyer sighed, looking at Yeonjun’s work. Apparently, he was supposed to use official sites only and use the right references as well as to use recycled papers for researches and unofficial papers such as this. 

He hated how the young lawyer seemed to belittle him, how he wouldn’t even bother to teach him and how it seemed like Yeonjun didn’t even exist. The competitive part of Yeonjun started to stir up as he vowed to himself that he would work damn hard to be the best assistant Choi Soobin would ever have in his lifetime.

* * *

Jin hyung was waiting at his apartment as soon as he arrived, congratulating him for his first day of work. He had his favorite meal ready like the best manager-nim ever and Yeonjun couldn’t help but _whine_ to his manager how _hard_ the day had been.

  
  


“He wouldn’t even look at me, hyung! He even told me that, as I quote, ‘ _Having you, I wouldn’t know if it’s an advantage or not._ ’,” Yeonjun said, trying to mock Soobin’s voice, “Like _what the hell_? Am I that much of a nuisance? We hardly even spoke today.”

  
  


“I told you it wouldn’t be easy...” Jin amusedly said as the actor continued to rant.

  
  


“I know it wouldn’t be easy, but could he _at least act human_? It’s my first day~ why can’t he be nice?”

  
  


“Yeonjun, you’re in a law firm.” Jin said, reminding the actor of his current situation, “You wouldn’t expect people to act all happy and dandy around you especially if they’re an uprising lawyer like Choi Soobin.”

  
  


“What? He’s an up-rising lawyer?”

  
  


“Wow. I can’t believe you didn’t even search for this. You usually search for things when you’re given a role. How is this different?”

  
  


“I don’t know hyung, maybe I was too excited...” Yeonjun said sheepishly. In all honesty, Yeonjun felt like he was going to school and that everyone would be able to show him the ropes. He was naive and stupid on that part.

  
  


“Choi Soobin is a _famous_ uprising criminal defense lawyer Kim & Associate _ever_ had, at least that’s what Namjoonie told me. You wouldn’t expect him to play nice Yeonjun-ah...”

  
  


“But still...” Yeonjun huffed, still annoyed about the younger’s attitude, “Other lawyers on that floor seemed nice...”

  
  


“So… Are you finally giving up?”

  
  


“Of course not! I’m gonna study and be the best assistant Choi Soobin would ever have!”

  
  


With that declaration, Yeonjun did searched for things he should know about being an assistant, a paralegal and some basic knowledge that he could use around the firm.

* * *

To be Choi Soobin’s best assistant, Yeonjun came extra early the next day, he organized his desk, did whatever he could to have Soobin’s office neat as it could be. He was proud that he knows how to use the fax machine, the copier as well as how to transfer calls now. He even had official websites ready on his desktop computer for whenever Soobin would need him to do some research. Yeonjun was also, slowly but surely, taking notes of Soobin liked and disliked.

For one, Soobin never liked coffee. He still remembers the horror that was the morning after that horrible first day.

  
  


“What is this?” Soobin asked after he'd placed a cup of coffee on his desk, something every assistant would do.

  
  


“Er . . . your morning coffee?” Yeonjun hesitantly asked, and Soobin had this disapproving look on his face that was as if Yeonjun just tried to poison him

  
  


“What?” Yeonjun asked as the young lawyer continued to glare at him.

  
  


“Did you buy this?” Soobin asked.

  
  


“No, I made it.” Yeonjun bit his lip, not exactly knowing what he did wrong, “I thought you’d need it. You know? For a morning booster?”

  
  


“Do you like this?” 

  
  


“I mean… yeah? I like drinking coffee” Yeonjun answered, still confused and wary of what the younger might say.

“You see, I wouldn’t drink this... You can have it, I don’t . . . I don’t drink coffee,” Soobin explained, seeing how Yeonjun shrunk a little as Soobin continued to stare. “I don’t drink a lot of caffeine.” Soobin hesitated for a second and then muttered, “I have heart palpitations.”

  
  


Yeonjun couldn’t exactly argue with that, heart palpitations. It kind of freaks him out, and the farther away Soobin was from the caffeine, the better. Imagine how Soobin would be if he was extra frisky because of a cup of coffee?

  
  


“Would… you like some... tea? then?” he once again hesitantly asked, and it might come out a bit shaky. Yeonjun was still a bit terrified of the younger and he’s hoping he’d get to his good side soon.

  
  


“Well, herbal tea can be very nice.”

* * *

  
Yeonjun, at least made a friend since Soobin doesn’t seem to like him, apparently. His friend, Choi Beomgyu, another fellow Choi, was on the same floor, and he has his office right outside, parallel to Soobin’s office. Beomgyu was a lawyer like Soobin, but oddly enough he doesn’t seem as prickly as Soobin—which Yeonjun found strange, why does Soobin need to be so stiff all the time?

  
  


They became close that one morning when Yeonjun arrived early - after getting reprimanded by Soobin for being 30 minutes late - he came 30 minutes early eversince. Beomgyu helped him work the coffee machine and told him that he’s the only one who used it on their floor. 

  
  


_‘Everyone here needs coffee but both Atty. Kang and Soobin hate it. Explains why they’re so stuck up and moody.’_

  
  


Beomgyu was a people person just like Yeonjun, and they clicked instantly. He was more approachable compared to Atty. Kang, another young lawyer on their floor, who seemed too serious just like Soobin. Nevertheless, Atty. Kang was even nicer to him than Soobin though Yeonjun wouldn’t exactly call them close. 

He and Beomgyu, however, would chat whenever they’re in a room with each other, especially at lunch or any other time they’re in the break room or when Yeonjun was free and can come to Beomgyu’s desk office. Everyone on their floor knew ‘ _the tea_ ’ between Atty. Kang and Atty. Choi Beomgyu, and the younger lawyer had no qualms sharing his thoughts about Atty. Kang to Yeonjun. Yeonjun too had shared a fair share of complaints about Soobin and both of them would laugh it off. 

  
  


He doesn’t do Soobin’s work yet, but Soobin was starting to give him small tasks when he sees Yeonjun feeling lazy or taking a nap somewhere by his desk. So far, they’ve become somewhat civil to each other.

It’s one of those days today where Soobin decided to hand Yeonjun some work because he’s basically just roaming on his floor of the building. 

Yeonjun’s bending over the side of Beomgyu’s desk with his hands cupping his cheeks, adamantly babbling with the younger lawyer, elbows firm on the desk, both of them laughing in their conversation.

“You guys don’t even listen to what the other is saying—”

“Choi Yeonjun-ssi, stop flirting in the office and actually do some work for once,” Soobin interrupted, appearing out of his office with several folders in hand. He strolled over the office in the slow, intimidating way he moved and then slapped the files down on Beomgyu’s desk, inches away from Yeonjun. “Give these to Atty. Kang, he's on the eighth floor right now.”

The slap of the files startled Yeonjun, a late reaction to Soobin’s voice, and he stands up with an affronted look. “Hey, wait, I wasn’t flirting, I was talking—”

Soobin cut him off, an infamous habit of his, a little smirk at the corners of his mouth, dismissing a very flustered Yeonjun as he gestured to the pile of folders. “Whatever. You have a job to do if you wanna get anywhere in this firm. Now, please do your task.”

Yeonjun blinked, feeling a bit offended, but this was his boss so he didn't argue, picking up the piles of folders and holding them to his chest as he scurried off when Soobin dismissed him again. He’ll come back to chat with Beomgyu, but he pouted on the elevator ride down to where Taehyun was, shifting his feet this way and that and mumbling under his breath on the ride until he’s out of the elevator .

Yeonjun wasn’t flirting with Beomgyu, he swore by that. The person he would actually like to flirt with out of all people was Soobin, and that’s a little weird especially since Soobbin has been nothing but rude and disrespectful. He’s been turning down all of his attempts on being nice too. It’s not like he’s bad looking!

People don’t just like him for his nice and charming personality, which is something Yeonjun’s been used to since he was younger. He’s a pretty boy, won’t deny it, but Soobin’s been the only person who actually voiced his dislike for him. There’s possibly nothing he could do for the younger to notice him.

Or so he thinks, anyways.

* * *

  
  


The folder was delivered to Taehyun without any hitch and Yeonjun returned to his original location at Beomgyu’s desk, where the younger looked up at him with a smile. Yeonjun blinked at his friend. “What?”

“Don't think I didn't see you getting all defensive and cute for him. Your lips had been pouting, asking for attention,” Beomgyu said, a teasing tone in his voice as he organized a pile of case folders.

Yeonjun flushed. “I didn’t mean it,” he mumbled shyly, but he sneaked a glance over his shoulder at Soobin’s office before his eyes fell back on Beomgyu. “. . . did I at least look cute?”

“If he didn't look at your lips I'd be surprised. Hyung, it’s as if you wanted him to pity you and kiss you, like some kicked puppy or purring kitten.”

“Maybe next time I should put more effort….maybe my clothes or maybe I should start applying makeup…if I applied gloss or a bit of tint for him to look at my lips… what do you think? Do you think it’ll work?”

Yeonjun’s not ashamed of talking about this sort of stuff with Beomgyu, but now that Beomgyu has picked out Yeonjun’s possible crush on Soobin, he’s going to be far more open about it from now on. Yes, he would admit that Soobin was rude, an asshole, a jerk and even awful disrespectful at times but he wouldn’t deny that the lawyer was awfully good looking. He noticed that since day one and has been working his way towards Soobin’s ‘ _like list_ ’.

“And maybe you should just put a sign on your forehead that says ‘please kiss me, Choi Soobin’. Seriously, Yeonjun hyung, you're so shameless.”

“I’d let him kiss me,” Yeonjun confessed in a very quiet voice, and his eyes flicker up to where he can see through Soobin’s office, through the glass walls where he can see the familiar mess of dark hair hunched over a desk. 

  
  


He looked away before Soobin even noticed, but he’s probably reading case files at the moment. “Although I know that he’s rude and disrespectful, I kind of like how. . . _brooding_. . . he is. And he’s hot, don’t tell me you don’t agree because then I’d feel weird for thirsting for someone who tall, cute yet can probably scare away a kitten just by looking at it.”

“I mean, he is? But not really my cup of tea you know? He’s too serious with life. If you’re willing to date that emotionless brick wall, why not?,” Beomgyu teased, placing the folders into one of the outgoing mail slots on his desk. “But I _guess_ he isn't bad.”

Yeonjun wrinkled his nose at first since he knew exactly who Beomgyu likes but took this as a sign to continue talking. “Have you seen his dimples? Now that I think about them. . .” he pauses, staring into the wood of the desk. “I rarely see them but then I just want to poke and squeeze and kiss, maybe even bite it. I bet his cheeks are so fluffy.”

“Oh my god ,” Beomgyu said with a laugh, shaking his head. “ Hyung, I thought you might be crushing on him but damn, you’re whipped. Hearing your complaints and now this, what are you a masochist?”

“I just kind of want to crack that hard shell of his, you know? See if there's a soft side.”

Beomgyu snorted, turning to his computer screen and tapped his fingers over the keys rhythmically. “Good luck with that. Soft side? I've never seen him get involved with anyone. Six months ago, he shot down a poor intern that confessed to him so bad the poor girl left crying and we never saw her again.”

“That's because he's gay,” Yeonjun huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “I'm gay, so I know when someone else is gay. Most of the time. Like, Taehyun’s pretty obviously gay and you—” Beomgyu squinted his eyes at that. “I just don’t think Soobin meets women or men who are on par with his looks very often, I'm perfect for the job.”

“Well excuse me. Didn't know that having you here would turn us into ugly people. I’m sorry for not being handsome enough,” Beomgyu rolled his eyes sarcastically. “He doesn’t date, trust me. He’ll crush you like a bug, hyung. Don't come crying to me when that happens.”

“Hmmm… I’ve been working for him for days now. I'll survive.”

* * *

  
  


The weeks go by and Yeonjun only becomes busier, Soobin does continue to give him work to do and seemingly doesn’t allow him to take a break at any given point during the day to chat with Beomgyu except during lunch times in the break room.

Yeonjun vented to Beomgyu and complained that Soobin was giving him too much work. He'll even give Yeonjun menial tasks, like sending him to go order him some food or make copies of something, and then proceed to ignore him in his office while Yeonjun does nothing - which Yeonjun was really annoyed about, but at least now, Soobin asked him to do things and started to warm up to him.

  
  


It’s almost easy to forget that Soobin could be terrifying after that. Yeonjun was still just as careful in everything he does, but the edge of tension he felt the first fortnight has worn off. Soobin was still somewhat recalcitrant, and he’s not the most emotive of people so occasionally, when he ran into the actor in the hallways, Yeonjun barely got a brisk head nod in return to his cheerful greeting. Still, it was nice to feel like he’s finally settling in with everyone at the firm. He and Beomgyu often got coffee together in the morning. All in all, things are good at his new job.

  
  


That is, until Yeonjun received that awful call from the police stating that Mr Lee, one of Soobin’s awful cases, was in huge trouble, Yeonjun heard muffled celebrations from the meeting, but then he had to inform Soobin of the terrible news. There, they sprinted back to Soobin’s office, Yeonjun watching Soobin worriedly as the lawyer talked to the police.

  
  


His heart was thumping when he sat back down, ruminating over the scene he just witnessed. How Soobin frustratingly threw piles of folders, how the younger, who seemed all composed, lost his control as he let out all his frustration. The nervous tension in his chest is back, the fragile need to comfort the distressed lawyer came, however seeing the fire on the younger’s eyes simply meant one thing— Soobin’s not gonna fuck this up which meant Yeonjun shouldn’t too.

* * *

  
  


Usually, Yeonjun's mornings weren't busy, but he was called to Namjoon's office the morning after, just before he made a trip upstairs to see what Soobin had planned for him.

Yeonjun approached Namjoon’s desk and he sat by one of the couches when he spotted a large pile of folders on the edge of Namjoon’s desk.

“Sorry to call you in here suddenly,” Namjoon murmured, sitting up in his chair. “Jin said you're good at organization, right?”

Yeonjun nodded, eyeing the pile of folders. “I guess I am. . .”

“Do you think you can give Soobin a hand, then? I'm sure you've noticed by now how busy he is, but he's. . . he’s really overwhelmed right now. He might ask for help when you go up there, he might not, but go ahead and tell him you can help. I heard about Mr. Lee’s case and cleared some of his schedule with me today, he has enough work on his hands, so see what you can get done today and maybe tonight with him. Call me if you’re having a hard time and I’ll try my best to help as well.”

  
  


Yeonjun felt his stomach flip when Namjoon stated that Soobin was having a hard time, although he's going to be stuck with Soobin in his office he can't help but feel worried. Soobin liked working alone but Yeonjun doesn't mind being around Soobin and his work; this might be an opportunity for him to get to know Soobin, which was what Yeonjun has sort of secretly been hoping for for a while now.

“Yeah, okay, I can do that. I’ll let you know when we’re done, hyung.”

  
  
  


Yeonjun smiled before taking his leave. But as he opened the door, Namjoon called his name and he turned around expectantly.

“Thank you. I know this isn’t really your job, I mean you are training for this- but-”

  
  


“It’s okay, hyung. I signed up for this. I can handle Choi Soobin.”

  
  


“Well, good luck then.” 

  
  


With that being said, Yeonjun scurried away with the folders in his hand, all of the documents in there already copied for him. Soobin had made Yeonjun copy these types of files in the past, but now they're in Yeonjun’s possession for him to keep or reorganize.

He passed Beomgyu’s office on the way to Soobin’s and the other quirked a brow as the older passed by.

“Where are you off to?” Beomgyu asked from his desk, scanning the files Yeonjun was holding and Yeonjun swiveled around but walked backwards towards Soobin’s office.

“Soobin needs my help,” Yeonjun beamed, swinging back around once he’s on his desk, outside Soobin’s office door. He jostled the folders into one arm and knocked with the other, gently pushing open the door once Soobin’s voice gave him the okay to enter.

The junior partner was, as usual, behind his desk, the Seoul skyline behind him through the floor to ceiling glass windows. The thin skin of his under eyes is dark and puffy, and his hair is unkempt and messy like he's been raking his fingers through it.

“Whatever it is you want, Yeonjun-ssi, I don't have time for it,” Soobin grumbled, immediately turning back to the paperwork sprawled out in front of him once he sees who it is.

Yeonjun gripped the folders and he gently closed the door behind him. Soobin had the blinds closed most of the way to block out the sunlight. “I’m here to help. Namjoon hyung said you had a lot to do but. . . I can organize things for you. I’m good at organizing and he said you won’t be getting out for the day unless you have everything organized so. . .”

“Namjoon hyung should just trust me, I could handle this,” Soobin snapped. “If I wanted help, I’d have asked for it.”

Yeonjun chewed on his lower lip. “You don't seem like the kind of person who asks for help, but you need it,” he surveyed the mess on the younger’s desk, dark bags of his eyes and paleness of his handsome face. “I’m... I would admit, I don’t know a lot of things but I could learn everything easily, I’m a fast learner! And I’m supposed to be your assistant so. . . give me something to do. Let me help you even if I would just have to file some papers and whatnot.””

“I don't need your help. Go away, I've got a shit ton of things to do before I go to trial tomorrow.”

“Soobin-ssi.”

Soobin’s eyes flashed as Yeonjun approached his desk, staring down at Soobin over the bridge of his nose. “You're not going to make it to trial if you're this unorganized,” Yeonjun retorted, and he shuffled back to plop down in one of the two chairs placed at the front of Soobin’s desk.

The actor dropped the pile of folders straight on the cluttered desk, avoiding eye contact with Soobin, whose stare was glazing as he looked at Yeonjun. He doesn't falter, scooting the chair closer. “I didn't sign up for this job to do nothing. You need my help, trust me.”

There was a long pause. It's a dangerous gamble, not listening and challenging Soobin. The younger might just walk out and leave him.

Soobin leaned back in his chair with a challenging gaze. “Alright, Choi Yeonjun-ssi,” he said, amused. “Show me what you got.”

Yeonjun grinned at the acceptance, but he's quick to return to his professional demeanor as he flips open the files and shaked away his nerves. “Alright, so—”

* * *

  
  


They work nonstop from morning until night, hours on end. The only breaks they took were for the bathroom breaks, for Yeonjun’s coffee, and for when they picked up the takeout they ordered at the front door to the building. Stacks and stacks of papers slowly diminish throughout the day and into the evening, and they’ve kicked off their shoes and undone their ties by the time they take a long break to eat at around seven.

It has taken a while for Yeonjun to get Soobin to share some things about himself, as Yeonjun’s already knew that the world knows half his life story, so he perked up over their dinner, head held up in one hand as Soobin talked. 

What Yeonjun caught up on was that Soobin poured everything to get there. That he’s always happy to help people, and how he enjoyed proving that despite the accusations, people are still innocent. There were loads of deep and nerdy words too but Soobin’s always looking down when he’s talking to Yeonjun and he’s glad for that because getting caught staring at Soobin would be embarrassing, especially when they’re close, sitting across the desk from one another.

Yeonjun was trying to not creepily stare at his younger boss, which was harder than the paperwork they’ve been doing. 

Soobin called his name and Yeonjun blinked, taking one of the folders to read. “S-sorry,” the actor mumbled, and he met Soobin’s eyes for a moment.

It can be incredibly hard to read Soobin’s facial expressions sometimes and unfortunately this is one of those times. “You should wrap this up and go home. It's late.”

Yeonjun shook himself out of his stupor and stared down at the paperwork. There’s not much left, and he’s already organized most of Soobin’s files. “It’s only, what, eight? I can keep going,” he replied quietly, “Not like I do anything at home anyways. . .”

“No?” One of Soobin’s eyebrows arched perfectly and hid behind his dark fringe. “No girlfriend waiting for you or events? Beauty rest maybe?”

Yeonjun’s eyes went wide at the question, shaking his head. “No, no girlfriend. There’s nobody at home. Just me.” He laughed. “Plus, I don’t need beauty sleep. I’m here to help.”

Soobin hummed, it was like he's surprised at this bit of information. “I can finish up here, just want to go back over these last few transcripts. . .”

The actor was curious, heart thudding in his chest, but he didn't push it. “Are you sure?” Yeonjun asked, standing from his chair and gathering his things.

“Yes, it's Friday night. Shouldn't spend it cooped up in here.” Soobin dismissed him, as usual, already turning back to the papers in front of him.

Yeonjun shrugged his coat on and pushed in the chair, throwing away the trash near the door. Soobin was still hunched over his paperwork, but Yeonjun stopped when he opened the door. “Goodnight, Soobin, good luck getting Mr. Lee out tomorrow!,” he said from across the room, and he got another hum in return.

When he’s home, lying in bed later that night, he wondered about the question Soobin asked. About him having a girlfriend.

_Why would he ask?_

Yeonjun’s heart was jittery and it took him longer than usual to finally fall asleep. 

* * *

  
By the time Monday morning rolled around, Yeonjun found out that Soobin had won the case. All Yeonjun had to do was search online and there it was, pictures of court and even one of Soobin, expressionless and resolute as usual, yet looking satisfied.

Yeonjun grabbed a coffee and some tea in the morning and a croissant to go before heading into the office. He went straight to his desk, coat slung over one arm, coffee, tea and croissant in hand. 

  
  


While he could settle with just knowing Soobin had won, he wanted to ask how it went, hearing from Soobin personally. He knocked gently on the door before entering, and Soobin looked up at him with raised brows as Yeonjun scurried over and set the cups of hot beverages on the desk, as well as the bag of croissant.

“Good morning,” he chirped, straightening and motioning at the treat. “Thought you could use some breakfast. Here’s some tea, I know you hate coffee. Maybe have some croissant? How'd the trial go?”

“Went good… it’s finally over. Told Mr. Lee to never see me again,” the lawyer grunted, grabbing at the cup and taking a long swallow of the chai tea latte. “Has anyone ever told you that you're entirely too happy so early in the morning, Yeonjun-ssi?”

Yeonjun smiled wide, happy to have some sort of easy communication with the lawyer. “You’re not the only one who’s said that.”

“I'm gonna need to finish this tea before I even think about dealing with how bubbly you are.”

“Mhm, okay, you know where to find me. If you don’t eat that croissant, put it in the break room, I’m sure Beomgyu will eat it.”

It doesn't go unnoticed how Soobin immediately grabbed the bag closer to himself, keeping it caged between his arms on the desk. “Fuck Beomgyu. He can get his own croissant.”

Yeonjun sputtered out a giggle. “If I had known you liked those so much, I would have personally delivered one for you every morning.”

“Tryin’ to get on my good side, Choi Yeonjun-ssi?”

_I’ve been trying since day one_ , is what goes through Yeonjun’s mind but he just shrugged. “You’re working with me for three months. A month has already passed and it’s about time you’d like me.”

* * *

  
He took his exit from their office after finishing their meal and taking out their trash. He passed by Beomgyu, who stared at Yeonjun with squinted eyes. Yeonjun looked back at the other curiously.

“What?”

“Are you. . . Are you wearing tighter pants, Yeonjun hyung?”

Yeonjun could count how many times he’s been called out by Beomgyu and his small efforts of trying to impress Soobin with a hand. He glanced down at himself, checking out his outfit. “Dunno, maybe?,” he sniffed, playing innocent. So what if this particular pair of pants is tighter?

“You _are_ ,” Beomgyu accused, judging, but motioned him over so he could lean closer and not shout across the hallway. “I guess Friday night went well? We were all taking bets on how long it would take for him to make you cry.”

At the revelation, Yeonjun scoffed, offended. “I’m not a baby! I’ll tell you how Friday went in the break room. I hope you didn’t bet against me, that’s just mean.”

With a sassy little wink, Beomgyu walked towards the coffee maker, grabbing his coffee mug as the two made their way out of the employee break room. “So? What happened? Come by my office, tell me!” the younger whispered, drinking more of his coffee as he spoke.

Yeonjun took a sip of his own coffee cup. “I mean, we just did our work. But we ordered takeout and ate it together in his office and we kind of learned more about each other? I guess? But he asked me this question. . .”

He paused, debating on whether or not he should tell Beomgyu, but he told him anyway. “He asked me if I had a girlfriend. Like, at home. And he seemed surprised when I said no. What the hell does that mean?”

“I can see why he’d be surprised. I mean, you’re an actor and you’re good looking. I don't know, maybe he just wanted to see if you were single? Without asking too bluntly? I mean this sounds impossible knowing Soobin but… Did he flirt with you after?”

Yeonjun blushed faintly. “Don’t flatter me,” he mumbled, swirling his coffee around. “And no, no he didn’t. He was already dismissing me to go home, so after that I just. . .went home. I kept thinking about the question and how weird it was.”

“Ugh, hyung! It was probably a test. Maybe he wanted you to stay!”

Yeonjun blanched. “Oh, shit, I didn’t even think of that—”

He mentally punched himself in the gut for that one. “I couldn’t stop staring at him, either. His face, his hands, his goddamn mouth —”

Beomgyu made a disgusted face, shaking his head. “Ew. I'm disgusted! Things I don't need to think about this early in the morning.”

“I brought him a croissant and he was super protective over it when I said that if he didn’t want it, someone else could have it. Is he usually like that? Do you think he loves croissants so much? Should I buy him some everyday?”

“I don't know. I'm not as _obsessed_ with him as you are,” Beomgyu said with a chuckle. “I never really see him eat here, now that I think about it. . .”

“Hmm. . . alright. At least he’s warming up to me.”

“I like to think of it more like maybe you're the unsuspecting fly that got caught in his web, and he's just taking his time, wrapping you up to kill you later.”

That’s a very specific analogy Beomgyu has come up with, but Yeonjun leaned against the counter and sips his coffee. 

  
  


“I wouldn’t mind if he wraps me with his huge arms, and like, kill me with all his love,” Yeonjun snickered, and he heard Beomgyu whining out his complaints. “Hey! At least I’m getting somewhere.”

“You are so cheesy,” Beomgyu wheezed, “What did I do to deserve this?”

Yeonjun pushed off the counter with his coffee in hand. “Go ahead and place another bet, let’s see what you can come up with.”

It’s a dare, but Beomgyu’s willing to take it. “Okay, fine, but I’m sure he’ll make you cry soon enough.”

Yeonjun sticked his tongue out at the younger lawyer before leaving the break room.

* * *

  
Over the next couple of weeks, Yeonjun jostled back to his usual work routine, but he brings Soobin some pastry every so often because apparently Soobin hardly eats when he’s working. At least with more than just herbal tea in his stomach, he wasn’t so cranky and pissy like he used to be. In fact he’s been nice to Yeonjun. He started bringing him to his court hearings, they even started eating lunch together which was really nice. Yeonjun was starting to see a different side of Choi Soobin. 

He noticed how gentle the lawyer actually is. Yeonjun saw how Soobin talked to his clients even if they were frustrating or even annoying. How Soobin was taking his time and believing that there’s a good side in everyone. It was actually flattering whenever Soobin did small actions that showed he also cared for Yeonjun. Like how the lawyer listened to his chatters now and the small chuckles he let out unconsciously at Yeonjun’s cheesy jokes. It made Yeonjun’s heart beat whenever Soobin flirted back or that time Soobin actually hugged him after another stressful case. Now, Yeonjun could finally say that they grew closer to each other.

Yeonjun was right. There was a soft side to Choi Soobin and he’s actually glad that he discovered it. It just made the actor fall even faster for him.

* * *

  
The firm was hosting a company dinner party for the upcoming weekend and all he heard in the break room for lunch was employees talking about it, how the open bar and expensive food they don’t have to pay for is the only thing to look forward to. Apparently these dinners are a big deal, and both Namjoon hyung and Beomgyu convinced Yeonjun to come; after all, when was the last time he got drunk at a formal party?

And so Yeonjun tagged along. He’s not afraid of socializing, and he fluttered about the restaurant with ease, but he did stick to Beomgyu’s side when they’re at the bar after dinner. Yeonjun could drink alone, but that would be a little weird, so he hangs out with Beomgyu for the time being while Taehyun burnt holes into his skull from across the bar. It’s unnerving, but Yeonjun just tossed back his mixed drink and focused on Beomgyu to piss Taehyun off—and hopefully have him move— or search for Soobin.

Soobin on the other hand, was terrible at socializing.

He’s been sitting in the corner with whiskey or some other liquor alone, and a tipsy Yeonjun thought, _hey, I’ll keep him company,_ like that’s the best idea he’s ever thought of in his life.

So, with his drink in hand, Yeonjun strode over to Soobin and plopped down in the seat next to him with a grunt, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt as Soobin eyed him quizzically.

“Hi,” Yeonjun mumbled lamely, but Soobin seemed amused.

“Hey,” the younger replied, eying Yeonjun’s half empty cup. “How many of those have you had?”

“More than I should have had,” Yeonjun answered honestly, peering into the mixture. “S’good though.”

Soobin sniffs in the general direction of Yeonjun’s drink, wrinkling his nose at the fruity smell. “What even is that?”

“Some sort of vodka, some melona? I think, with some yakult and other stuff,” Yeonjun picked the glass up and took a sip. “I like the mix.”

  
  


That has Soobin’s eyebrows raised, but he laughed and buried his face in his own drink. “Now that I didn't expect. . . Enjoying yourself though?”

Yeonjun giggled, actually giggled, and he set down his drink and looked around. “Mhm, this place is nice. But I’m tipsy. I’ll probably leave soon, call a cab or an Uber or something. . .”

“I'm gonna go soon, too. These parties aren't really my thing. I could. . . Uh, I could drive you home, if you wanted?”

It might be the lighting but it looked suspiciously like Soobin was blushing, red dusting across the tops of his cheekbones.

Yeonjun blinked, staring owlishly at Soobin. His drunk mind and his sober mind are telling him to accept the offer and he fumbled with his words for a few seconds before simply nodding. “S-sure. S’long as it’s not out of your way.”

“Nah, I don't mind. You live far?”

“No... Just inside of Gangnam.”

  
  


Soobin looked pleased at that, relaxing against the wall with a small smile. “Cool. I'm in Gangnam, too... so it's not a big deal.”

  
  


Being alone in a car with Soobin made Yeonjun jittery and his knee jumped against the chair. He reached for his drink and tips his head back, downing the rest of the fruity drink and setting the empty glass aside, smacking his lips once he’s swallowed. “When do you wanna leave?”

“I can chill here, avoid people until you're ready to go,” Soobin replied, and it might just be Yeonjun but it feels like the younger watched him swallow that last bit of drink a little too intently.

“I’m ready,” Yeonjun confirmed, voice a little raspy from the downing of the vodka-infused drink. “I’ve already talked to everyone I wanted to talk to for the night.”

Soobin stood, steady on his feet, offering his hand to Yeonjun to help him up. “Where's your coat? It's freezing outside.”

Yeonjun accepted Soobin’s hand, and he shivered inwardly when their hands touched. It’s only brief, his small hand in Soobin’s larger hand, and it’s dizzying for a moment, but he rights himself and starts walking with Soobin. 

  
  


As they approached the exit, Soobin was tying the belt of his dark trench coat shut, and looked at Yeonjun with a small frown. “Coat on. Now.”

Yeonjun whined, wanting to protest that he’s warm, but he begrudgingly hauled his coat over his shoulders and looked up at Soobin. “There. It’s on.”

“Good boy.”

Yeonjun froze up at the praise, at that pet name, but Soobin was already opening the front door and waiting for him expectantly. The actor stumbled after him, couldn’t make sense of what just happened, but Soobin didn’t leave much room for thinking. Even as they walked out together into the cold, Yeonjun’s mind was reeling over what just happened, and it’s like he’d momentarily forgotten how to function.

The valet in front of the restaurant scurried away to retrieve Soobin’s car, leaving the two standing on the sidewalk. Soobin’s breath made little white clouds of smoke in front of his mouth, he peered over at Yeonjun. “If you puke in my car, you're paying to have it detailed.”

The joking jab had Yeonjun snapping out of his blank stare and he laughed weakly, staring at Soobin’s expensive car as it pulled to the curb. “I won’t, I’m just. . . tipsy.”

Soobin actually opened the passenger side door for Yeonjun first, letting the actor slide onto the dark leather seat and then closing the door behind him. It only took a few seconds for the driver’s side door to open and Soobin fitted himself inside with a muffled grunt.

“Address?”

“Oh,” Yeonjun whispered, and he promptly told Soobin his address, watching as it’s plugged into his car’s navigation system. He leaned back against the seat, exhaling as he ran his fingers over the curve of the rich leather underneath him, cool to the touch. This was an expensive car, Yeonjun knows it. And he liked it. Loved to see Soobin driving it.

The silence was thick between them, and as they came to the first of many red lights, Soobin turned on the power to the radio. “Pick whatever you want to listen to,” he said gruffly, placing both hands back on the steering wheel.

Yeonjun wasn’t sure what to choose, thumbing over the stations until he picked out something that he could work with. It’s just some random channel, but it’s loud enough for them to still hear their thoughts, but Yeonjun sort of didn’t want to listen to what he’s thinking because it’s not appropriate. Definitely not suitable when he’s this close to Soobin.

“You okay over there?” Soobin asked, breaking Yeonjun out of his thoughts for a moment. “Never seen you so quiet.”

“Huh? Oh. . . yeah,” Yeonjun’s palms worked against his thighs, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles of the tight pants. “I’m just thinking. Don’t mind me.”

All he got was a soft grunt in reply, and Soobin kept his eyes fixed on the road for the duration of the drive. It didn’t take long —maybe ten minutes or so— for them to pull into Yeonjun’s apartment complex. Soobin placed the car into a parking spot out front.

“You gonna be okay getting inside?”

Yeonjun didn’t want to get out, but at the same time, he did. He was in some sort of, having weird thoughts, and he settled on one side by not getting out of the car, though he did unbuckle.

“Yeah, I’m...fine,” he murmured, chewing on his lips in debate. The music was quiet, Soobin was holding the steering wheel with one hand, the other resting casually on the gear shift. Yeonjun knew, right on the surface, that any advance on Soobin may result in being fired, but _fuck_ , _fuck_ does Soobin look good, and Yeonjun couldn’t be imagining all of the sexual tension between them—

He reached out and placed a hand on Soobin’s knee, the younger shifting in surprise, his dark eyes flickering over to stare at Yeonjun. But Yeonjun didn’t stop, cautiously facing the younger, locking eyes with Soobin, watching him closely as he squeezed Soobin’s knee between his fingers.

Soobin hasn’t yelled at him yet, was holding his breath, but he did make a noise in the back of his throat when Yeonjun leaned over. Yeonjun exhaled shakily but when Soobin didn’t shove him away, he stared at Soobin’s lips once. That pulled a sharp inhale from the other, and Yeonjun could feel him squirm against the soft leather of the seat. It was almost unnoticeable, but Soobin also leaned closer to him, angled his face as they removed the remaining space between them.

The air between them changed, and Yeonjun turned to face the younger completely, shifting on his seat. Soobin groaned under his breath when Yeonjun placed his hand on the younger’s shoulder, shaking as it traveled into Soobin’s nape. “T-tell me to stop, and I will,” Yeonjun stuttered, swallowing thickly. “But I’ll keep going unless you say something, Soobinie...”

All Soobin did was nod, doing that thing where he flicked his tongue out to wet over his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth when Yeonjun’s face started to get closer, breath mingling with his. Yeonjun used his other hand to balance himself, slowly pressing his lips against the other.

  
  


But then he nervously pulled away.

“Let me,” Soobin exhaled.

Yeonjun nodded, this time Soobin unbuckled before leaning in, hissing “holy fuck” under his breath before pulling Yeonjun’s face closer to him.

  
  


Soobin kissed him hard. Yeonjun liked the reaction he’s getting, and his tipsy self was giddy as he kissed back. The younger placed his hand on Yeonjun's hip.

He wanted to compliment, make some sort of comment, but he kept quiet and pulled back. Soobin starred as Yeonjun shrugged off his coat. He felt hot and it was only going to get in the way. Once his coat was off, tossing on the car floor, Yeonjun leaned forward and pressed his lips again to the other’s mouth.

Soobin held his breath and he shifted in the seat when Yeonjun ran a fat stripe along his lower lip with his tongue, lips wrapping around the lower lip briefly. Another muffled noise escaped Soobin but Yeonjun continued, pressing his lips and slowly nibbling on his lower lip until Soobin allowed his tongue to enter his mouth.

Yeonjun pulled back to get some air and kissed Soobin once more with his hand wrapping around the other’s neck and then parted his lips further, jaw going slack as they explored each other’s mouth, slowly moving and savoring each other’s taste. His throat constricted for a moment, and he stopped once out of breath and saliva starting to pool out of their mouths. Breathing once and then pulling back up with a little deep breath, strand of saliva connecting his lips to Soobin’s lips.

It wasn’t long before they got tangled to each other again. The position was slightly awkward with the gearshift digging into Yeonjun’s ribs as he leaned over the center console, and Soobin was half pressed up against the driver's side door, pressing one hand over Yeonjun’s waist to pull him closer. The other hand threaded into Yeonjun’s hair, not pulling hard, just a gentle pressure keeping the actor close to his face.

Yeonjun moaned against the other’s mouth when Soobin’s fingers tangled in his soft locks, and keened forward at the touch. He shifted to the left slightly to avoid the gearshift, and if the windows to this car weren’t heavily tinted, it would be obvious to see him, see them, and Yeonjun groaned quietly when his stomach pressed up against the center console.

Soobin’s grip in his hair tightens gradually and hushed moans escape their mouths.

“Yeonjun,” Soobin gasped, tightening his hold on the actor’s waist and grabbing onto the steering wheel with his other, “we should— we should stop.”

  
  


Panting, Yeonjun leaned back until he thumped against the passenger side door, his head pressing against the cool glass, mouth dropped open. His lips were slick with saliva, eyes glossy as they focused on Soobin. They’re both pressed against the doors and Soobin’s eyes were still heavy when they fell on Yeonjun.

“We just. . . holy shit,” Yeonjun finally said, practically boneless in his seat, unable to formulate a complete sentence. Yeonjun’s chest moved up and down with every breath he took and he wet his lips. The taste of Soobin, still on his tongue. “But definitely worth it,,” he mumbled, and really, it was worth it.

After another minute, Soobin was the one that finally moved. The leather creaked underneath him as he ras his hand through his hair, still keeping watch on Yeonjun out of the corner of his eye. 

  
  


The actor recovered from his state of bliss and a rosy flush crept along his neck when he thought about what they just did. Yeonjun stared down into his lap, willing the heat away, thinking of absurd things to keep himself cool.

Soobin swore again—something Yeonjun rarely hears—but this time there's a bit of a smirk on his lips. “That’s definitely sexier than it should be.”

Yeonjun chewed on his tingling lower lip and reached down for the coat he discarded on the floor. “I blame you,” he mumbled because it’s starting to become uncomfortable. He placed his coat over his lap and closes his legs. “U-um. . .”

He’s not sure what to say.

‘Goodnight, thanks for letting me kiss you and have a heavy make-out session outside my apartment? Hope you don’t hate me after getting _that_ close?’

“Want me to walk you up?” Soobin offered, clearly trying to dispel the awkwardness in the car.

Yeonjun shook his head. “No, I’m fine, I’m good,” his words are much less smooth than before, like his confidence has vanished, completely flustered. “Um. . . see you Monday? Monday morning?”

“Okay, see you Monday,” Soobin unlocked the car doors with a press of his finger. “Sure you don't want help up to your place?”

“No, s’okay, I can walk,” he replied, and his eyes flickered up to his apartment building and then back down to Soobin. “Goodnight.”

Soobin bid him goodnight with what must be a smirk and Yeonjun waddled away and up the stairs, digging in his back pocket for his keys. Soobin’s car still sits on the curb and it’s only when Yeonjun got inside the building did the sleek, expensive car pull away, and Yeonjun rushed up to his apartment, coat awkwardly hanging in front of him.

That night, falling asleep was hell especially since Soobin was on his mind, and it took an hour for him to rid himself of any thoughts before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

  
It’s safe to say that Yeonjun was only slightly nervous walking into the building on Monday morning, and he didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself when he made it to their floor. Usually, Beoomgyu wasn’t here until half an hour later, and Yeonjun hoped that he could grab his coffee in the break room and busy himself with work from Soobin before the nosy lawyer got there, but it’s just his fucking luck when Beomgyu was in the break room, already pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Yeonjun tried to quietly scurry away before he was noticed, but Beomgyu’s shrill voice called his name and Yeonjun smiled wearily, turning around.

_Fuck me_.

“So...,” Beomgyu started, not even bothering to say ‘good morning’, “you and Choi Soobin left the party last Friday together.”

Yeonjun laughed, a nervous laugh that clearly gave him away. “Yeah, we left together. I was kinda drunk, he offered. Drove me home.”

He hoped Beomgyu doesn’t question any further because if he did, Yeonjun would have no other choice but to spill the beans.

Unfortunately, he's got no such luck.

“And?” Beomgyu pressed, leaning against the counter with the coffee pot behind him like he's got all the time in the world.

With a repressed sigh, Yeonjun fiddled with his hands. “. . . and _we might’ve_ made out a bit... In the parking lot. Outside my apartment.”

Beomgyu choked on his mouthful of coffee, sputtering and coughing, holding a hand on his chest to steady himself. “You did what?” he shrieked, voice carrying in the office space.

Yeonjun rushed forward, reaching out for Beomgyu to try and shut him up, panicking for a moment. “Shh, shhh! Don’t scream!” he hissed.

“You and Choi Soobin? Making out in the parking lot of your apartment complex?” Beomgyu whispered, well and properly shook. “You little hoe.”

Offended, Yeonjun opened his mouth and furrows his brows, but Beomgyu’s damn right: he was a little hoe.

So he promptly shut his mouth.

“Look, I was feeling confident and he didn’t push me away,” Yeonjun argued, “he liked it. And so did I because— nevermind.”

All Beomgyu could do was laugh and shake his head. “Holy shit. I guess your thirst finally paid off. Have you seen him yet today? Did he call or text you or anything?”

Yeonjun shook his head. “I was going to go see if he was in his office now, but then you showed up. Why the hell are you here this early, anyways?”

“Early bird gets the worm, hyungie,” the younger chirped, wiggling excitedly. “Besides I figured you'd have some juicy gossip for me.”

“Of course,” Yeonjun huffed. “Well, I’m going to go to his office, let’s see how this goes. You’ll hear from me later.”

“I better!” Beomgyu called after him as Yeonjun finally left the break room.

  
  


Yeonjun took a breather before making his way to Soobin’s office. He peeked in through the glass panels, spotting the familiar lump of dark hair, and Yeonjun straightened himself and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence for Yeonjun to collect his thoughts before he slipped into the office, closing the door gently behind him.

Soobin didn’t seem surprised, but he sat up in his chair and set his pen down on the desk as Jimin shuffled closer.

“Good morning,” Yeonjun said, loud and clear, stopping in front of Soobin’s desk with his usual coffee and pastry. He fidgeted under Soobin’s gaze and he clasped his hands together in front of himself casually.

“Morning.” Soobin was wearing glasses today. Circle lenses that he peered over the top of to meet Yeonjun’s eyes. “I need all the papers and transcripts related to the Hwang case by lunch.”

Yeonjun would like to believe that he was not taken aback by Soobin’s professionalism, but he was caught off guard by it. Regardless, he did have work to do, and his nod was a late reaction. “Yes, of course, but—”

“And then,” Soobin cut him off, “I need the evidence the client emailed sent to me once you receive them then get these files proof-read. Can you do that?”

  
  


The actor shifted his weight. “I’ll have all that done for you by the end of the day, but Binnie—”

  
  


“Also, I'm interviewing a key witness for the Jung case at three. You should be there.”

It’s not like it’s a lot of work for Yeonjun to do, he could accomplish everything easily, but he has bigger concerns than his workload. “Anything else?” Yeonjun decided to ask, because getting cut off one more time was going to leave him flustered.

“That's all,” Soobin finished, turning back to the papers in front of him and then eying his laptop screen.

Yeonjun wrung his hands in front of himself but he placed them on the edge of Soobin’s desk when the lawyer shook him off and focused on his work. Yeonjun liked how dedicated he is to his work, but he could care less about that right now.

“Choi Soobin,” Yeonjun got the lawyer’s attention and kept their eyes locked. “I want to talk about Friday night. In the car.”

“Okay,” he said quietly, waiting for Yeonjun to voice his concerns.

Yeonjun sighed.

“Do you want to act like it never happened? Or...do you actually want to talk about it to me, because right now I feel like I’ve been slapped in the face when I thought— it’s just...”

“....you want to talk about us making out in my car?” Soobin shot back, watching Yeonjun carefully. “Or do you want to pretend it never happened?”

Yeonjun stuck his tongue against his cheek. “At least you should acknowledge it happened,” he said, sitting by one of the chairs by the desk as he came up with another reply. “I mean, I would apologize for what I did, being drunk and all but I honestly don’t ever want to feel sorry for _such_ a great kiss besides I _don’t_ think I need to.”

  
  


He took another deep breath, 

“How do _you_ feel about me, Soobinie? Do you like me? Do you not like me? Do you hate me? Not just as your assistant, or a trainee or even an actor. Just me, being Choi Yeonjun, your great friend. Please be honest, because I hope _you know_ how _I_ feel about you and if you don’t, then I’m just going to be upfront and say I’ve tried _flirting_ with you since the _first_ day we met. And I really _really_ liked you ever since Choi Soobin.”

  
  


Soobin leaned forward, steepling his fingers together on the desk. “Is that how long you were waiting to make your move?” he countered. Just like a lawyer: answering a question with another question.

“Not _that_ drunken move in particular, but _a_ move. I didn’t _try_ to make you some coffee or even bring you daily tea and pastries just because I’m your assistant, you know. I even tried to get your number that first day…”

  
  


“Well… “ This pulled a low chuckle from Soobin, who seemed to relax a bit. “The first day I saw you, I thought you were one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen but I also knew you were going to be nothing but trouble.”

Yeonjun hadn’t expected those words to fall from Soobin’s lips. A blush crept along his cheeks. “Am I worth the trouble?”

“You tell me, hyung. But so far the odds are in your favor.”

  
  


The actor smiled. “Then does that mean I can flirt with you more openly?”

“I'll allow it,” Soobin mumbled, allowing himself to give a small smile.

“Do we need to be secretive about it?”

“I don't usually mix business and pleasure,” Soobin said. “I’m sure you understand that we should be. . . discreet.”

“Well I’m both, you can’t separate me from me for sure,” Yeonjun couldn’t help but joke, though he did understand what Soobin was pointing at. Besides, even his manager has no clue about this yet. He tried not to be giddy about it, the whole “we” thing. “But I can be discreet. Beomgyu is the only one who knows that I had been pining after you.”

At the mention of Beomgyu, Soobin scrunched up his nose. “Well, I don’t think that would be much of a problem once you told him it’s secret. Besides, I feel like everyone on this floor would have a clue soon.”

“Mm, I’ll still tell him.” Yeonjun felt more relieved, now that they’ve talked about Friday, and he runs his palms flat against his sides. He then stood up, his face once again brightened, “So . . . I’ll see you at noon, then? With the Hwang and Jung case?”

  
  


“Don't be late.”

“I was late one time!” Yeonjun grumbled heading to his desk.

  
  


“Want to go out later for dinner then? After the witness interview?”

  
  


“Is that a date?”

  
  
  


“It’s what you want it to be…” Soobin muttered, going back to reading his papers.

Yeonjun couldn’t help but feel giddy, “A date it is then.”

* * *

  
Apparently, Soobin was kind of a total softie outside of work. He’s really sweet, opening doors for Yeonjun and pulling out Yeonjun’s chair for him. Soobin even made sure that they’re in a private restaurant just to make sure no one would recognize Yeonjun.

They eat and made easy conversations, which Yeonjun was really happy about. Soobin was so easy to talk to, and he even laughed at Yeonjun’s lame jokes when usually no one does. How Soobin’s dimples appeared, how his eyes crinkled, made Yeonjun’s heart warm.

None of this helped Yeonjun’s growing crush on him. In fact, it just made him fall deeper.

Soobin paid for the bill, refusing to accept Yeonjun’s money. Yeonjin just rolled his eyes, promising he’ll pay next time, which caused Soobin’s grin to grow wider.

The lawyer nodded, smiling shyly. “Sure, next time.”

Honestly, Yeonjun never saw Soobin smile this much. It wasn’t a grin or even a smirk. It was a genuine smile and yes, Yeonjun is whipped.

  
  


It’s when they’re both walking to their cars, parked right next to each other, that Soobin started talking, “I’m still surprised you liked me and even wanted to date, if I’m being honest.”

“What? Why?” Yeonjun asked, confused.

Soobin just looked at Yeonjun before huffing, “Because I’m kind of a total jerk at work,” he sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t mean to be, honestly. It’s just, growing up and being a lawyer taught me to not let anyone take advantage of you, always keep your guard up. And I’m so young compared to other lawyers, so I just want people to take me seriously. It’s always been fine, but then you came along.” He chuckled at himself, before shaking his head. “You came along and suddenly I didn’t like being a jerk. I felt really guilty whenever I’m disrespectful amd rude sometimes. You were too sweet, and funny, and not to mention... _really attractive_.”

Yeonjun blushed at this, before reaching up and grabbing Soobin’s hand. “When I first started, I kind of found you intimidating, rude and annoying. But, now I know you’re a big softy,” he said, causing a faint blush on Soobin’s cheeks. “Also, Beomgyu may have been making fun of me because I may have kind of always talked about you, too. Like, since I started.”

Soobin smiled at this, one corner of his mouth lifting. He looked into Yeonjun’s eyes. “Bullying will not be tolerated on my watch,” he joked. “I’ll have to make sure he’s fired immediately.”

Yeonjun smiled, shaking his head at this. He took the younger’s hand and pulled him closer, leaving a slow gentle kiss against his lips.

When they pull apart, Soobin’s eyes open, and he blinks a few times, shocked, staring at Yeonjun’s lips. “Oh,” he said, still not looking away.

Yeonjun just smiled, stepping off from leaning against his car, opening his door. “I told you your kiss was 11/10. I’d like to have it everyday. See you tomorrow, boss.”

“Yeah,” Soobin said, still staring at Yeonjun, fondly. “Tomorrow.”

* * *

“So, what happened hyung?" Beomgyu immediately asked as soon as he arrived, like the gossip that he is. He’s always Beomgyu’s early morning gossip. Well, at least it’s just him and Beomgyu around.

"Hmm?"

"You haven't stopped smiling since yesterday and you have this—” Beomgyu gestured at his whole body “—glow that just screams, ‘I’m in love and happy.’ So how did that talk go? Why are you glowing with radiance?"

Yeonjun looked at his younger friend.

"Well, maybe because I just had my first official date with Soobin last night. Also, another thing is that we’re getting even closer to each other. I think those are enough reasons to smile."

Beomgyu squealed before he started hugging him excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Soobin cleared his throat as he entered the break room with a tumbler on his hand, "Yeonjun hyung. Don't you have your own boyfriend to do office PDA with?"

"Wait you two are—" Beomgyu looked between them, "— boyfriends now?"

Yeonjun’s eyes widened too and Beomgyu got the hint as he slid out of the office but not without winking at both of them and laughing on his way out.

"Soobinie, what did you say?"

Soobin strode in front of Yeonjun before leaning down to kiss the actor, wrapping his arms around him - another thing that shocked Yeonjun this early morning. He knew it was a bit too early for anyone else - besides Beomgyu - to see them but what happened to being discreet?

"I mean I want to go out with you and probably always makeout right by your apartment’s parking lot whenever I drop you off, sure” Soobin chuckled, “but then I also want to sometimes hold your hand, maybe even cuddle with you, and kiss your cheeks, Choi Yeonjun… that would make us boyfriends, right? Or is that a bit too fast?”

Yeonjun blushed as he hid his face with his hands.

"Binnie…why are you like this” Yeonjun whined as he leaned closer to the taller, “of course I’ll be your boyfriend. But! I want more dates and I want to be with you more...When did you get so clingy like this?”

  
  


“I don’t know… maybe you should stop clinging onto Beomgyu and start spending more time with me or something.”

  
  


“Awww~ are you jealous?” Yeonjun teased, making Soobin annoyed as he tried to let go, “no! I was just joking! You know the tension between Beomgyu and Taehyun… No need to be jealous, Binnie~ Let’s stay like while there’s no else around.”

  
  


“So much for being discreet…” Soobin muttered against his temple, pulling the actor back closer to him.

  
  


“You’re the one who started it.”

* * *

  
Yeonjun and Soobin tried to be discreet with their flirting and their personal relationship in the workplace and so far, they've done an okay job. 

They managed to flirt in private - private as in Soobin’s office or the break room every morning - but sometimes one of them slipped up and they have to cover for each other when that happens. Or watch the other wallow in embarrassment and joke about it later.

For instance, when Yeonjun was talking to Beomgyu, oftentimes Yeonjun would get distracted and sit there by Beomgyu’s desk, holding a pen against his lips and placing it against his teeth as he stared at Soobin in his office through one of the windows. More or less it's a little mushy, he would sigh like a live struck fool gawking at the lawyer and most of the time Soobin doesn’t notice, but Beomgyu would tap him on the shoulder and pull him out of a trance before anyone in the office noticed.

Or other times when they spend their morning dates by the break room, kissing each other softly until they have to suddenly pull away from each other, flustered for almost getting caught.  
  


Contrary to what people say about Soobin being prickly and upfront, he really isn’t like that. Yeonjun managed to crack a smile out of him once in a while. Yeonjun kept him up to date, honestly the guy doesn’t even know that twitter, tiktok and instagram actually existed… Soobin was so cute when he tried to take a selca and not knowing what it was. Yeonjun told him that the lawyer should at least send him a selca a day and Yeonjun would too in return.

  
  


However, he really was picky and rather cold in the court, his track record was stunning. Yeonjun admired Soobin’s work to a certain degree, because Soobin was able to incorporate outside information effortlessly in court and knew just what to say to have the offender or the other side tripping and stumbling over their own words. He’s good at his job, doesn’t take things personally, and Yeonjun respected that. He took notes of it and thought of having Soobin as his inspiration for his future role.

  
  


On top of all that, Soobin’s really sweet. He’s got all these weird quirks Yeonjun’s obsessed with finding, like how he turns off his desk light before he’s even put on his coat or gotten his bag, like he’s worried he’s going to forget and has to do it while he’s still thinking about it. Or that he chews on his pens, and that his mom calls him every Friday, and he doesn’t mind that his mom always spent almost an hour talking to him.

  
  


It’s like Yeonjun was addicted to observing him, watching him go through life. And he’s so unnecessarily nice too, it’s so subtle but it’s there, one time he saw Soobin helping old ladies cross the street when he went into a court hearing. How Soobin kept all of Yeonjun’s little notes - he found all of them while trying to sort out Soobin’s desk and how the lawyer would act as if he didn’t just leave a bunch of snacks by the cupboard of the break room for everyone to enjoy. Yeonjun noticed the little things Soobin did that no one ever noticed.

  
  


But the closer they became, the guiltier he felt. Yeonjun knew he wanted him. But he knew there would come the day where his training would end and he wouldn’t see Soobin like this again.

* * *

A month went by, every day off they had together, Soobin either went to attend a hearing with Yeonjun, or Yeonjun going on a date with him. They also had occasional pecks on the cheek, but it was always behind closed doors or when they felt like no one’s watching. All in all Yeonjun was content and happy with his growing relationship.

Telling his manager wasn’t much of a hassle. Jin hyung was cool and reminded him to be safe, out of sight of possible paparazzi. That it’s not good to get caught especially if he was gonna star in a new romance drama. Jin also reminded Yeonjun to talk to Soobin about all of this, his life and if they’re willing to risk a very private or very public relationship. Yeonjun was aware of all of these and sometimes he felt guilty about it.

  
  


So after another successful case and another company dinner, Soobin reached out to Yeonjun when he dropped him off, this time, walking Yeonjun to his apartment door. Soobin gave out his soulful eyes, and said, “I’m really glad you’re with me...” 

  
  


It was like he could see Soobin’s resistance crumbling right in front of him, and Yeonjun shook his head, smiling wryly at him—aware of the sadness in Soobin’s eyes, how there’s only one month left—and said softly, “Thank you, Soobinie… I’m so glad I met you too...”

  
  


It made him wonder if he was having heart palpitations because it felt like his heart stopped at the affection in Soobin’s eyes and then started up again in a totally different rhythm. He kissed the taller softly, lips touching, warm in each other’s embrace.

“I can’t imagine what it's gonna be like when you’re gone…” Soobin voiced out as he pulled away, keeping Yeonjun closer to him, not minding if anyone sees. Yeonjun gave out a sad chuckle, lightly hitting his chest.

  
  


“What do you mean gone? I might not be working in the office anymore but don’t ever think you’re gonna get rid of me! I won’t allow it!”

  
  


“Yeah?” Soobin asked, looking for the other’s reassurance, “You won’t just leave me right?”

  
  


“Of course not!” Yeonjun cried, “I didn’t work my ass off just to let you go so suddenly… I’ll text you and call you and visit you and we’ll also still have lunch together if we could…”

  
  


With that Soobin smiled as Yeonjun continued to reassure him, rambling about how they’ll make their relationship work and hugging him tightly.

* * *

  
  


On Yeonjun’s last day, the company had another celebration to congratulate Yeonjun for a successful three month training. Yeonjun made a speech telling how grateful he was for everyone.

  
  


Thus, before the night ended, Soobin asked Yeonjun if he wanted to spend more time together in which the Yeonjun easily said yes. They couldn’t risk Yeonjun being seen and so Soobin made sure to drive somewhere far away. Yeonjun didn’t even know where Soobin’s driving until they're at an isolated barbecue place and he pulled over. 

  
  


"I'm cold," Yeonjun said suddenly, feeling the cold breeze.

  
  


Soobin shrugged his coat off and draped it across the actor’s shoulders. Yeonjun didn’t look at him but he nestled into Soobin’s jacket, staying right there. 

  
  


Soobin turned on the heating, loving the decadence of seat warmers for the first time in his life because they were keeping Yeonjun warm.

  
  


"Where are we?"

  
  


"It's a place I used to love back when I was in law school. Their barbecues are amazing, and they give out the best servings in Seoul."

  
  


"I'd love some barbecue."

  
  


“Of course you would,” Soobin teased, unsurprised by Yeonjun’s love for food. "You love food."

  
  


Yeonjun let out a small giggle as they get out of Soobin’s car. 

  
  


They went in, finding the place empty yet felt really homey. The heat was blasting in full swing on the inside and the owner smiled when she saw Soobin. Soobin approached the elder, placing their orders.

  
  


Yeonjun was sitting on their table, looking around the place, marveling at every detail he saw. Then he took off Soobin’s coat and carefully folded it, placing it right beside him.

  
  


When Soobin joined him, Yeonjun felt calmer, even smiled at him when Soobin brought some soup.

  
  


"I'm sorry. This was supposed to be your big night. I can’t believe you agreed to ditch your own farewell party.” Soobin said as he took a seat in front of him. 

  
  


It's cold outside but the room’s warm and Yeonjun was actually glad to have a bowl of warm soup.

  
  


"I've had a lot of big nights. They're all boring," he told him conspiratorially and they both chuckled. A trinkle of soup threatened to drip down to his chin when he laughed and Soobin caught it, wiping the actor’s chin and licking it clean off his finger.

His pupils blew up and Soobin smirked.

"I hope you’re ready to eat a lot. I can't be settling for a few servings especially if you’re paying."

Soobin chuckled, "Wanna know a secret, Yeonjun-ssi?" 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes at the formality, knowing that Soobin was just teasing him.

"I could actually finish five servings of meat on my own and would smile happily as I ate because I felt as if I was a young child once again. It’s why I loved eating here, it reminded me that it’s okay to feel young once in a while.”

Yeonjun smiled at his story and dug in once the meat was served. 

They sat there in silence as they cooked, both ate like they were starved, ignoring all the things they should probably talk about.

Like how well they fit side by side. Like how Yeonjun should tell Soobin about his real purpose for working. Like how he would miss Soobin badly.

  
  


He bit them all down. 

  
  


When they’re done, Yeonjun wiped his mouth with a napkin and turned to look at Soobin with his chin in his palm as he waited for Soobin to finish. Soobin’s face was bloated due to all the meat they just ate yet he’s the most beautiful thing Yeonjun has ever seen in his life. 

  
  


Once they were walking back towards the car, Yeonjun stopped in his footsteps, "I was actually going to tell you something tonight."

  
  


"Oh?" Soobin asked hesitantly.

  
  


"Yeah, I’m gonna tell you why I trained in a law firm in the first place, since today is my official last day as your assistant,” Yeonjun started, "I was training for a lawyer role and I got the role I wanted. I got the main role in a new drama called ‘Case Closed’ written by Min Yoongi. I’m gonna have the main lawyer role and I’m gonna be so good at it because you taught me so well!”

  
  


"Hyung, that's fantastic!" Soobin smiled, cheering for him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, it- I couldn’t believe it, too.” Yeonjun’s cheeks hurt now, his smile straining the limitations of his body. He’s glad that Soobin was supportive, how he too was glad that Yeonjun got the role. “I got the part I wanted and met the other actors last week. We're supposed to start shooting after a few days and we're already preparing for a lot of scenes. The drama is getting a lot of good articles online, too."

Yeonjun continued to talk about it and Soobin didn’t stop smiling at him. "Well, if you need a pair of hands, you know you can always call or message me."

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows, giving the taller a once over that lasted a little too long. "Choi Soobin inside a set with cameras all over him, acting. I'd pay to see that."

Soobin chuckled at that, averting his gaze. Yeonjun’s affection for him just kept climbing up, making him want to say something stupid.

Choi Yeonjun, in all of his daring glory, placed a finger under Soobin’s chin and made him look at him.

"Thank you, Soobinie. For everything.”

And Soobin closed the gap between them.

He kissed Yeonjun like he always did. Lovingly, wholeheartedly and full of passion.

It felt like being young and innocent again, having a meal with Choi Soobin outside a cold night yet their hearts felt warm. How just like in all the romance drama Yeonjun acted in, he felt giddy and happy. Everything made sense in the end. 

Seven months later, Soobin held his hand as Yeonjun walked into his award ceremony for Case Closed. His image started changing, everyone loving how matured Yeonjun turned out in the drama and had more promising projects coming in. Just like how Yeonjun wanted. But despite all that, Yeonjun would tell anyone who wanted to listen how Soobin was a great part of his big accomplishment.

  
  


But tonight, on Yeonjun’s last day as Soobin’s assistant, Yeonjun moaned into Soobin’s mouth, wrapping his arms around him, later on cuddling with Soobin as they went to sleep, and it felt like the entire time in Seoul stopped just to give them a second to get where they are supposed to be.

_Together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Can’t believe that the whole fic is 30k words when it’s not even heavy plotted sksksks I tried my best to shorten it but it just didn’t work that way >\\\\\< the last parts are a but rushed too~ I’ had more planned but it’s just gonna get longer 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this even if I think this is just a boring read (im really sorry but i made it as interesting as I could).
> 
> Nevertheless ~ Ill try adding a few chapters if I get inspired once in a while... probably a socmed version of this fic on my [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie) account~ like this [ one ](https://twitter.com/ShySooVinnie/status/1322135117473615872?s=20) :))) and maybe a Taegyu side version too? But who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my mistakes for this is un-beta-ed.. I hope you enjoyed it! :)) Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. It would actually help me write better! But pls be nice 🥺 I’m still a bit new when it comes to writing 😅
> 
> Rant about Yeonbin with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
